Second Chance-HIATUS-
by dsparkyu6
Summary: Inspired by anime orange! Penyesalan mendalam yang kau rasakan seumur hidup? Bukankah menyesal diakhir tidak berguna? / KyuTeukBum / Brothership / RnR
1. Chapter 1

Title : Second Chance

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Park (Cho) Jungsoo, Kim(Cho) Kibum, Choi Seungcheol, Suho, Donghae, Henry.

Gendre : Brothership, Family, Friendship, Supranatural maybe.

Length : Chaptered

Summary : Bagaimana jika kau merasakan penyesalanmu yang begitu dalam dan tidak pernah bisa terlepas darinya? Perasaan menyesal yang akan terus membayangimu bahkan hingga sampai engkau mati? Menganggap pada awalnya semua ini hanya sesuatu yang biasa terjadi. Menganggap bahwa hal yang terjadi adalah wajar-wajar saja. Tertawa saat merasakan bahwa dirimu telah menang tanpa merasakan perasaan bersalah. Tidak menanggapi hal yang seharusnya kau tanggapi. Hingga akhirnya kau merutuki dirimu sendiri. Tapi bisakah sekali saja? Sekali saja kesempatan untuk mengubah semua itu? Dimana mungkin perasaan menyesal tidak akan hilang, namun memberikan kelegaan. Meski tidak di dunia ini, bisakah di dunia yang dimana ada kehidupan yang sama menggariskan takdir yang berbeda?

 **Kembali lagi dengan fanfic baru di sela-sela kesibukan kuliah dan tugas yang menumpuk. Ide FF ini tercetus karena inspirasi atau adaptasi anime Orange, namun kalo disana ada romance disini pure brothership yah. Tapi nggak terlalu mengadaptasi juga sih, karena cerita disini agak sedikit lebih 'kejam' dari cerita aslinya.**

 **DON'T BASH**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **KEEP REVIEW**

 **JUST ENJOYED**

 **Seoul, 30 September 2016**

Disana terlihat beberapa orang tengah berkumpul di atas sebuah bukit dengan pemandangan yang begitu. Wajah-wajah mereka kini terlihat begitu dewasa, dengan ketegasan-ketegasan yang mereka miliki saat ini. Tidak hanya begitu, diantara mereka ada yang membawa anak balita yang begitu manis dan lucu.

Empat orang dengan tiga diantaranya membawa putra-putri mereka terlihat kesal. Karena tiga orang yang mereka tunggu semenjak tadi tidak kunjung. Yang pada akhirnya membuat sang anak masing-masing harus menangis dan membuat mereka berusaha keras untuk menenangkannya. Satu yang belum berkeluarga tersenyum. Sebentar lagi dia juga akan menikah, serta dipastikan dia juga akan serepot dua orang ini.

Ah ekor mata miliknya menangkap dua orang _namja_ yang mulai melangkah mendekati mereka berdua. Melambaikan tangannya memberitahukan kedua _namja_ tersebut untuk semakin cepat mendekat kepada mereka berempat. Satu yang mengenakan kacamata tipis berbentuk kotak sudah tiba di depan mereka. Sementara yang satu lagi menyusul dengan nafas yang terlihat ngos-ngosan.

Seungcheol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku kira umur kita tidak terpaut terlalu jauh tapi staminamu _hyung_ …."

"Stamina Jungsoo _hyung_ itu bagaikan kura-kura berumur 100 tahun." Kibum berucap tanpa ekspresi.

Henry yang menenangkan anaknya menangis agak tercengang. "Wow kau berubah Kibum- _ah_."

"Benar meski wajahnya masih datar Kibum banyak bicara sekarang." Tambah Suho.

"Dan alhasil akulah yang selalu terpojok oleh kalian." Jungsoo merasa tidak terima meski dia juga senang karena bisa menghibur.

Seuncheol tertawa mendengarnya. "Hahaha resikomu jadi yang paling tua. Ah anak dan istrimu mana _hyung_?"

"Mereka sedang pergi rekreasi. Aku tidak mau menganggu." Jungsoo menjawab dengan tenang.

Donghae menghirup nafasnya dalam. "Tidak terasa kita sudah setua ini. Sudah berkeluarga. Seungcheol dan Kibum juga akan segera menikah. Kira-kira jika dia masih ada, apakah kita bisa berkumpul bersama?"

Kibum merubah ekspresi matanya dengan sendu. "Aku yakin dia akan mendapat istri yang cantik, baik, dan keluarga kecil yang bahagia."

Jungsoo memegang pundak Kibum, mengerti perasaan sang _dongsaeng_ satu-satunya sekarang. "Sudah hampir 10 tahun bukan?"

" _Nde_ hampir 10 tahun, namun penyesalan ini masih mengganjal." Donghae mengepalkan tangannya dan mengelus pipi sang putra kemudian.

Henry mengerti. Bukan hanya Donghae saja, tapi semuanya merasakan hal yang sama. "Kita semua sama Donghae."

Jungsoo menahan air matanya. "Semua berawal karena kami."

Keempat orang itu tahu bahwa diantara mereka dua orang inilah yang menyesal paling dalam.

"Jika ada kesempatan aku ingin menyelamatkannya, aku ingin menenangkannya saat jatuh, aku ingin menyelamatkannya sekali lagi, jika ada aku sangat ingin." Kibum berbicara begitu banyak dan air mata itu jatuh begitu saja.

Suho menatap dengan kosong. "Ada satu cara untuk itu."

Semuanya langsung memandang Suho.

 _ **Incheon, 05 Januari 2005**_

Seorang _namja_ tengah tertidur pulas diatas tempat tidurnya. Dimana ruangan kamar tersebut terdeterminasi dengan warna putih. Hampir semuanya bernuansa putih, meski ada beberapa titik yang tidak menggunakan warna senada. Perlahan-lahan mata yang terpejam itu terbuka, menampakan bola mata bening yang begitu indah.

Pendengarannya menajam saat mendengar suara seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Dengan segera _namja_ itu bangun dan menyibak selimutnya, melihat seseorang yang hendak masuk. Oh rupanya dia. Ck ck ck padahal yang bertugas seperti itu adalah sang _eomma_ , tapi setiap saat _dongsaeng_ bungsunya ini yang bertugas.

Kyuhyun melipatkan atau lebih tepatnya merapikan selimut itu. " _Hyung_ , Kibum hyung saja bisa bangun sendiri, tapi _hyung_ selalu terlambat."

"Kau cerewet seperti seorang _ahjumma_." Jungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya. "Terserah _hyung_ , basuh wajahmu dan sarapan. Kalau tidak _eomma_ bisa terlambat kerja."

"Yang kerja kan _eomma_ kenapa kau yang repot." Jungsoo membantah kalimat sang _magnae_.

"Tapi _eomma_ bisa repot kalau _hyung_ pemalas begini." Kyuhyun memberikan petuahnya.

Jungsoo sendiri hanya melenggang pergi sembari meledek sang _dongsaeng_.

'KLING' _Handphone_ -nya berbunyi tidak biasa. Menandakan bahwa dering itu adalah tanda ada masuknya sebuah _e-mail_. Tidak biasanya dia menerima _e-mail_ , apalagi dihari-hari belum ada tugas dari dosen mata kuliahnya. Menggosok rambutnya yang masih basah, dengan segera Jungsoo membuka _e-mail_ masuk tersebut.

 _Anonym_. Tanpa pengirim atau mungkin pengirim yang tidak diketahui, setidaknya itulah yang dirinya terima sekarang. Namun karena penasaran, dengan segera Jungsoo membaca isi pesan yang masuk.

' **5 Januari 2005**

 **Hari itu Kyuhyun membangunkanku, aku malas karena mendengarkannya mengoceh yang seharusnya itu dilakukan** _ **eomma**_ **. Alhasil aku meledek dan mengejeknya. Sekarang aku menyesal, karena seharusnya aku senang dan berucap terima kasih padanya. Jika ada kesempatan, diriku yang berada di tanggal yang sama jangan melakukannya. Berilah dia senyummu, kemudian berterimakasih. Dia adalah** _ **dongsaeng**_ **yang sungguh berharga.'**

Jungsoo mengernyit bingung dengan isi pesannya. Apa-apaan orang itu. Dia melemparkan ponselnya dengan sembarang. Merasa bahwa itu hanya perlakuan iseng saja dari orang yang sengaja. Bisa jadi ada orang yang tidak menyukai dirinya bukan? Atau bisa juga itu hanya hasil kejahilan dari kedua _dongsaeng_ -nya.

Hampir tidak mau memperdulikan lagi, ponsel miliknya berdering dengan nada yang sama. Satu kali…. Dua kali…. Bahkan sekarang sudah tiga kali. Jungsoo pada akhirnya meraih kembali ponsel miliknya dan membuka dengan secara kasar _e-mail spam_ yang berhenti di dering yang ketiga tadi.

Pesan 1 :

' **Jika kau bertanya siapakah aku? Dari mana pesan ini? Jangan mencurigai bahwa ini adalah dibuat oleh salah satu** _ **dongsaeng**_ **-mu. Karena** _ **e-mail**_ **mereka kau tahu semua. Aku adalah dirimu pada 12 tahun yang akan datang. Dirimu yang merasakan penyesalan mendalam seumur hidupnya. Aku mengirimkan ini, dan seandainya sampai ubahlah semua yang tidak menyenangkan jadi menyenangkan sebelum kau menyesal.'**

Pesan 2 :

' **Namaku Cho Jungsoo putra sulung Cho Hanna dan Cho Jaehyun, dimana 12 tahun yang akan datang aku telah menikah dan mempunyai dua orang anak. Namun semuanya tak mengubah apapun, penyesalanku semakin dalam dan semakin mendalam. Aku adalah** _ **hyung**_ **yang gagal, karena tidak dapat menyelamatkannya disaat dirinya begitu jatuh.'**

Pesan 3 :

' **Jadi tolong perbaikilah semua jika kau menerima semua pesanku. Aku tidak ingin dirimu merasakan penyesalan yang sama pada akhirnya. Selamatkan dia. Selamatkanlah Kyuhyunnie sebelum dia meninggal. Karena pada 03 Februari 2007, dia meninggal karena bunuh diri di dalam kamar rawatnya. Tolong buat dia hidup. –Cho Jungsoo.'**

Jungsoo langsung tercengang setelah melihat semua isi pesan tersebut. Kenapa bisa si _anonym_ ini mengetahui setidap detail yang tengah dirinya dan keluarganya tempuh sekarang. Dirinya bingung harus mempercayai atau tidak dengan semua yang dialaminya. Ataukah memang kenyataan tersebut memang terjadi?

Jungsoo duduk di kursi meja makan dengan Kibum dan Kyuhyun mengapitnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum gembira, menata piring dan memberikan nasi kepada masing-masing _hyung_ dan _eomma_ -nya. Keluarga mereka hanyalah keluarga sederhana, tidak kekurangan dan tidak kaya. Hanya biasa-biasa saja. Sejak 5 tahun yang lalu Cho Hanna sang _eomma_ harus menghidupi ketiga putranya seorang diri, karena sang suami meninggal karena kecelakaan. Meski begitu dia tetap bersyukur dengan kehadiran putranya.

Kyuhyun yang masih asyik dengan ceria menyantap makanan sang _eomma_ yang menurutnya sangat enak, tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya. Karena merasa sudah diperhatikan keterlaluan, Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap tajam orang yang memperhatikannya.

Kyuhyun berpura-pura ketus. "Kenapa Jungsoo _hyung_ menatapku begitu?"

"Benar, _eomma_ juga melihat gerak-gerikmu secara tidak langsung." Hanna mengiyakan pertanyaan atau pernyataan Kyuhyun.

Jungsoo menggeleng pelan. " _A…ani_ …"

"Ya sudahlah."Kyuhyun juga tidak mau ambil pusing.

Jungsoo menoleh sejenak. "Emmm Kyuhyun- _ah_.."

Kyuhyun menatap Jungsoo merasa dipanggil. "Engg?"

" _Go..go..gomawo_ sudah membangunkanku." Jungsoo tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun.

Hanna menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar kalian ini."

Disana ada satu orang _namja_ lain yang semenjak makan dimulai hingga akhir tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Hanna melirik putra tengahnya tersebut, tersenyum maklum dengan tabiat Kibum. Anaknya yang satu itu memang pendiam dan sangat irit bicara. Walau tanpa mereka tahu sebenarnya Kibum memperhatikan dengan tajam tingkah laku _hyung_ tertuanya yang tiba-tiba berubah. Membuka ponselnya, kembali mata Kibum menelaah sebuah _e-mail_ masuk padanya.

' **05 Januari 2005**

 **Pada saat sarapan aku sama sekali tidak berbicara. Tabiatku memang pendiam, hanya** _ **eomma**_ **dan Kyuhyun yang mengobrol, meski sesekali ditimpali oleh Jungsoo** _ **hyung**_ **. Aku ingin pada saat itu aku bisa ikut bicara dan mengobrol gembira dengan Kyuhyun. Walau kadang akan menjadi** _ **akward**_ **tapi cobalah. Karena 12 tahun kedepan, setelah 2007 kau tidak akan bisa mempunyai kesempatan itu.-Cho Kibum 12 tahun mendatang.'**

Kibum terlampau cerdas untuk mengerti itu semua. Jika memang mengubah masa lalu akan membuat masa depan menjadi baik, apakah itu akan memperbaiki semuanya? Belum tentu bukan? Kibum tidak mau terjatuh dengan berbuat yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan sekalipun semuanya nyata. Dan Kibum rasa sang _hyung_ mulai jatuh dan melakukannya. Kibum selesai duluan dan kemudian melenggang pergi. Tanpa biasa sebelum beranjak, Kibum menatap Jungsoo dengan mengintimidasi. Tentu jelas menyisakan tanda tanya besar bagi Jungsoo.

Mereka bertiga mengendarai sepeda beriringan menuju ke sekolah dan universitas masing-masing. Kebetulan mereka memilih yang searah. Seperti biasa Kibum adalah yang paling terdepan. Saudara mereka yang satu itu memang hampir sempurna di semua bidang. Pelajaran, olahraga dan semuanya. Salahkan saja otak Kibum yang terlalu cerdas untuk bisa melakukan semua hal dengan mudah. Sementara sang bungsu berada di terakhir.

Mereka memaklumi, diantara mereka bertiga _magnae_ mereka lah yang memiliki imun tubuh yang paling lemah. Ditambah dengan suatu penyakit paru-paru yang sudah diidapnya semenjak kecil. Syukurlah karena penyakit tersebut tidak berkembang menjadi semakin parah. Hanya intesitas-intesitas kecil saja yang seringkali terjadi.

Jungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Dengan perlahan, dirinya memundurkan sepedanya dan mensejajarkannya dengan Kyuhyun. Kibum yang sudah jauh di depan berhenti seketika. Jungsoo menatap agak khawatir kepada sang _dongsaeng_ yang terlihat mulai kelelahan. Mereka bertiga berhenti sejenak di tepi danau. Duduk sebentar mengistirahatkan diri.

Jungsoo menatap Kyuhyun dengan khawatir. " _Gwenchana_ …?"

" _Ne. Gwenchana_. Ayo kita lanjut lagi." Namun di sela ucapannya Kyuhyun sedikit mengerang.

Jungsoo menggeleng tegas. " _Anieyo_. Kau harus istirahat Kyu."

" _Hyung_ , aku bisa terlambat. Dan kalian juga." Kyuhyun tidak mau membuat kedua _hyung_ -nya terkena hukuman.

"Baiklah _hyung_ biarkan kau pergi. Tapi _hyung_ harus mengantarmu, kau dibonceng. Lagipula, kami masih masuk 30 menit lagi. Tidak ada bantahan. Kibum- _ah_ , tunggu disini sebentar." Jelas Jungsoo denga begitu tegas.

Kibum hanya mengeluarkan gumaman. "Terserah."

" _Kajja_ …" Jungsoo mengayuh sepeda dengan Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

' **Hari pertama sekolahnya kami berangkat menggunakan sepeda. Kyuhyun yang mempunyai imun lemah berada jauh dariku dan Kibum. Tapi karena menganggap itu biasa, aku hanya membiarkan Kyuhyun mengayuh sepedanya sendiri dan alhasil, dirinya harus dibawa pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan pingsan. Aku ingin kau membawanya istirahat di tepi danau, dan mengantarnya hingga sekolah. Paksa Kyuhyun untuk mau diantar, karena dia pandai berbohong menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya. Parkirkan sepedamu dan buat Kibum menunggu.'**

Sembari terus mengayuh Jungsoo tersenyum walau perasaan sakitnya mulai terasa. _–Setidaknya hyung tidak ingin menyesal Kyuhyunnie_.

Jungsoo datang dengan berlari dari arah depan menghampiri Kibum yang menunggu dirinya. _Dongsaeng_ -nya yang satu ini selalu berwajah datar. Setiap saat orang lain bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Namun bagi Kibum ekspresi dalam wajahnya adalah hanya ada satu, yakni datar.

Ketika sudah hampir tiba di depan sekolah dan universitas masing-masing, mereka tidak lagi mengayuh sepedanya dan hanya mendorongnya. Sebelum berpisah, entahlah Kibum tiba-tiba saja ingin membicarakan hal yang semenjak pagi mengganggunya dengan _hyung_ satu-satunya tersebut.

Kibum bersuara amat pelan. "Kau berubah."

" _Ne_?" Jungsoo mengernyit sendiri mendengarnya.

Kibum memandang Jungsoo tanpa ekspresi. " _Hyung_ picisan."

"Bicaramu terlalu singkat dan membuatku bingung Kibummie." Syukurlah Jungsoo selalu bisa mengalah untuk semua _dongsaeng_ -nya.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk mengubah masa depan _hyung_. Sekalipun itu bisa, namun apakah itu bisa memperbaiki semuanya? Akan sangat jahat saat kita mengubah masa lalu." Kibum menjelaskan dengan menunduk, meski dia dingin tetap saja dia takut terhadap _hyung_ tertuanya sebagai pengganti sang ayah.

Jungsoo mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Kau menerima _e-mail_ yang sama? Dari dirimu di 12 tahun yang akan datang?"

" _Nde_." Jawabnya singkat.

Jungsoo kembali bertanya. "Kau tahu bahwa itu akan terjadi? Kyuhyun dia….."

"Biarkan semua seperti semula jangan mengubah apapun." Kibum memotong kalimat Jungsoo.

Jungsoo bingung sendiri menghadapinya. "Apa kau ingin menyesal seperti dirimu di masa itu?"

Kibum terdiam mendengarnya. "Kelasku akan segera mulai."

 _ **Incheon, 10 Januari 2005**_

Di rumah minimalis itu hanya ada dua orang _namja_. _Hyung_ tertua mereka tengah melakukan ujian semesternya, jadi sama sekali tidak bisa untuk bolos. Hanna sedang menjalani dinas luar kota ke _Nowon_. Alhasil hanya kedua orang yang tidak banyak bicara tersebut yang tersisa di dalam sana.

Namun di ruang tengah hanya terlihat _namja_ pendiam saja, sedang yang satu lagi tengah tertidur di dalam kamarnya. Sang _dongsaeng_ sedang mengalami demam, karena hujan yang terus menerus mengguyut _Incheon_. Jelas saja karena dia yang tertua diantara mereka, Hanna memberikan petuah-petuah khusus untuk Kibum bagaimana caranya merawat Kyuhyun yang 'khusus' karena sakit.

Kibum menyibukan dirinya dengan bermain _game_. Meski terlihat sangat kutu buku, namun Kibum sangat ahli dalam bidang satu itu juga. Tadi dia sudah menyuapi Kyuhyun dan meminumkan obat Kyuhyun. Bersyukur karena Kyuhyun bukanlah tipe _magnae_ rewel seperti pada umumnya seorang anak bungsu. Jadi Kibum tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mengatur Kyuhyun.

Hanya keheningan dan suara dentingan-dentingan dari _game console_ yang tengah Kibum mainkan. Televisi juga sengaja dimatikan, karena Kibum bukan tipe seseorang yang ingin melihat perkembangan dari televisi yang terkadang penuh dengan banyak kebohongan. Cukup dari buku saja dia pelajari dan mengembangkannya perlahan.

Hari sudah semakin malam. Hujan yang mengguyur di luar masih terus mengguyur. Intesitas hujan semakin lama semakin deras diiringi juga dengan bunyi gemuruh. Petir yang menyambar tersebut bahkan terdengar begitu deras. Hanya satu yang Kibum pikirkan saat ini, adalah sang _dongsaeng_. Sebuah _e-mail_ masuk datang menghampiri ponselnya. Dan Kibum mematikan _game console_ miliknya.

' **10 Januari 2005**

 _ **Eomma**_ **dan Jungsoo** _ **hyung**_ **tidak ada karena urusan masing-masing. Hanya ada aku dan Kyuhyun yang sedang demam. Entah mengapa hujan pada saat itu sangat setia mengguyur** _ **Incheon**_ **. Semakin malam hujan semakin deras. Petir menyambar disana sini. Saat itu aku tahu Kyuhyun yang sedang sakit amat takut dengan suara petir keras. Karena aku merasa Kyuhyun pasti lelap, aku membiarkannya dan lanjut tidur. Tapi pada keesokan hari keadaan Kyuhyun semakin parah, mungkin dia terbangun. Jika bisa, aku ingin kau sebelum tidur memastikan dahulu keadaannya di dalam kamar. Lucu mengatakan ini, aku yakin kau amat keras kepala. Untuk kali ini jangan selalu memegang yang seharusnya. Apakah kau tetap ingin menyesal?'**

Kibum membuka knop pintu tersebut dengan perlahan. Sedikit terkejut melihat sang _dongsaeng_ sudah bangun dengan posisi menekuk lututnya dan bergetar. Baru pertama kali Kibum melihat _dongsaeng_ -nya yang selalu ceria menangis seperti itu. Kibum mendekati Kyuhyun dan duduk di samping ranjangnya.

Kibum membawa Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Pelukan hangat seorang _hyung_ terhadap _dongsaeng_ -nya. Kyuhyun memeluk Kibum dengan begitu erat. Seakan-akan tidak ingin _hyung_ -nya ini pergi meninggalkannya. Satu hal, Kyuhyun tidak mau sampai harus mendengar suara petir menyebalkan itu. Yang selalu mengingatkannya mengenai kematian sang ayah lima tahun lalu.

Kibum mengelus punggung Kyuhyun, berharap bisa membuat sang _dongsaeng_ merasa tenang. Setidaknya hanya inilah yang bisa dia lakukan. Dia bukan sang _eomma_ dan Jungsoo yang bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menenangkan dengan begitu baik. Kyuhyun merasa tenang dalam dekapan sang _hyung_. Perlahan-lahan rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya.

Kibum tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali terlelap. – _Tentu saja aku tidak pernah mau menyesal lagi_. Disusul Kibum yang ikut tertidur disampingnya.

 **Seoul, 08 Agustus 2016**

Seungcheol yang gemas mencubiti pipi _chubby_ putri Henry. "Siapa namanya Henry?"

"Lisa, cantik bukan?" Henry mencium pipi putrinya.

Seungcheol menatap dua anak kecil lain. "Mereka…"

"Jagoanku Sungjae." Donghae memberitahukan.

"Pangeran kecilku Wonwoo." Suho menggoyangkan putranya.

Jungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya. "Kalau anakku dibawa pasti lebih ramai."

"Jemput saja." Kibum menyahut singkat.

Jungsoo sangat ingin menjitak _dongsaeng_ -nya bermuka datar ini. "Menjemputnya ke Paris membutuhkan waktu 3 hari Cho Kibum."

Mereka tertawa karena perdebatan kecil diantara kedua kakak beradik itu.

Seungcheol menatap bunga sakura di bukit yang mulai berguguran. "Apa kau melihatnya Kyu? Anak-anak mereka yang begitu lucu dan cantik?"

Mereka mulai melihat indahnya bunga-bunga sakura yang berjatuhan.

Hanya di bukit ini saja, bunga itu bisa tumbuh. Bukit yang selalu menjadi favorit bagi Kyuhyun ketika dia berkunjung ke _Seoul_. Menurutnya tempat ini adalah tempat yang paling indah dibandingkan dari sekian banyak tempat yang pernah dirinya kunjungi. Sang ayah selalu tidak lupa untuk membawanya kesini.

Tengah melakukan semua itu, seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya menginterupsi mereka. Menolehlah kesemua _namja_ tersebut. Rupanya dia adalah salah satu petugas dari taman bunga sakura yang ada di bukit ini.

" _Chogiyo_ , aku lihat kalian sangat menyukainya." Jihyo tersenyum mengatakannya.

Seungcheol membalas dengan senyum. " _Nde_. Ini juga salah satu kesukaan teman kami."

"Ooh. Aku membawakan sebuket bunga ini, berikanlah padanya." Jihyo menyodorkan bunga itu dan diterima oleh Seungcheol.

"Terima kasih _ahjumma_." Jungsoo membungkuk sopan.

Jihyo tersenyum. "Kalian sudah sesenang ini. Bagaimana ekspresinya ya?"

Hening. Kibum baru bicara. "Dia telah meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu."

"Ah _mianhae_. Aku tidak tahu. Tetap sampaikan saja, aku yakin disana dia tersenyum." Jihyo mengerti perasaan kesemua orang didepannya.

Mereka semua beranjak pergi dengan sebelumnya membungkuk hormat. " _Gomawoyo ahjumonim_."

Jihyo tersenyum melihat mereka semua. – _Kau begitu disayangi Kyuhyun-ah_.

 _ **20 Januari 2005**_

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dengan mendapati _hyung_ tertuanya sudah bangun di sepagi ini. Belakangan ini Jungsoo _hyung_ -nya berubah menjadi semakin baik. Tidak ada lagi Jungsoo _hyung_ yang pemalas. Kibum juga sama, sudah amat sering Kibum dan dirinya bertegur sapa. Meski hanya tiga kali dalam sehari. Syukurlah Kyuhyun sangat senang, karena perubahan yang terjadi dari kedua _hyung_ -nya adalah perubahan yang positif.

Akhirnya setelah cukup lama Hanna kembali berkumpul bersama ketiga putranya tercinta. Walau malah membuat sang sulung mengeluh, karena dirinya kembali membuat Jungsoo tidak bisa berbuat seenaknya. Yang pada akhirnya membuat satu pukulan dari sendok nasi melayang di kepala Jungsoo begitu saja. Menghasilkan kedua _dongsaeng_ -nya yang lain tertawa lepas. Benar Kibum juga ikut tertawa kali ini. Ah mereka sudah banyak berubah sekarang.

Sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari libur jadi pantas saja kalau mereka bisa berkumpul bersama begini. Jarang sekali Hanna bisa begini. Baru saja akan menyantap hidangannya, sebuah telepon masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Sepertinya dari kantor tempatnya bekerja. Mengisyaraktkan ketiga putranya untuk tenang sejenak.

Pihak kantor memberitahukan hal penting. _"Akan ada rapat mendadak hari ini untuk pengembangan tender. Aku harap kau datang."_

"Tapi aku baru saja bisa berkumpul dengan semua putraku dan baru tiba." Hanna mengeluh.

Pihak kantor sama sekali tidak mau tahu menahu, _"Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana konsekuensinya bukan?"_

Hanna hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. " _Arrasseo_ aku mengerti."

Hanna kembali ke meja makan dengan muka ditekuk. Menyambar tasnya kembali, semua putranya mengerti bahwa sang _eomma_ harus kembali lagi ke kantor. Walau sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama, mereka harus bersikap dewasa. Toh Hanna melakukan semua ini adalah untuk menghidupi ketiganya.

Kyuhyun merapikan semua piring ke dapur. Sementara Kibum dan Jungsoo sedang mengotak-atik ponselnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama menerima sms dari teman-teman sekolahnya. Pastinya akan mengajak bermain.

From : Minho

Kibum- _ah_ , hari ini ada _game console_ terbaru keluar. Mari berburu?

From : Kibum

Tidak. Aku tidak tertarik.

From : Minho

Yakin? Tidak biasanya? Nanti habis.

From : Kibum

Biar saja.

From : Jonghyun

Kerja kelompok hari ini untuk presentasi.

From : Jungsoo

 _Mianhae_. Hari ini tidak bisa.

From : Jonghyun

 _Wae_?

From : Jungsoo

Ada urusan.

From : Jonghyun

Baiklah kalau begitu.

Kyuhyun melihat kedua _hyung_ -nya yang sedang menghela nafas. Di tangan mereka masing-masing terdapat ponsel. Dirinya tahu siapa saja orang yang telah mengirimi kedua _hyung_ -nya itu sebuah pesan.

Kyuhyun memberikan senyumnya. "Pergilah jika kalian ingin."

"Pergi? Kemana?" Jungsoo berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya. "Tadi Jonghyun dan Minho bukan?"

Kibum memasang wajah datarnya. "Jangan sok tahu."

"Dan jangan sok pandai seperti Kibum." Tambah Jungsoo.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Memang kalau kalian diam dirumah, menyenangkan? Kalau aku kan memang tidak boleh lelah."

"Bosan keluar." Ucap Kibum singkat.

Jungsoo mengiyakan. "Dingin juga."

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya. "Main _game_?"

"Bertiga?" Tanya Kibum singkat.

Jungsoo mengeluh. "Pasti aku yang akan kalah duluan."

' **20 Januari 2005**

 _ **Eomma**_ **harus kembali ke kantor karena rapat mendadak. Aku malah pergi untuk kerja kelompok dengan Jonghyun. Takut kalau sampai aku dikeluarkan dari kelompok. Kibum juga pergi bersama Minho. Kyuhyun menjadi sendirian di rumah, pada awalnya aku merasa tidak enak tapi Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membolehkan kami pergi. Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa itu hanya senyum palsu, ada kekecewaan jelas disana. Aku ingin kau membatalkan kerja kelompok, mungkin Jonghyun juga akan mengerti. Setidaknya salah satu diantara aku dan Kibum ada yang menemani Kyuhyun.'**

' **20 Januari 2005**

 **Hari libur tidak berjalan dengan sesuai.** _ **Eomma**_ **harus kembali berangkat ke kantor. Jungsoo** _ **hyung**_ **wajib kerja kelompok, karena materi kuliahnya yang sulit. Aku memilih untuk bersama Minho memburu** _ **game console**_ **keluaran terbaru. Aku yang pada waktu itu tidak pernah memperhatikan, seharusnya tau Kyuhyun berekspresi sedih. Aku ingin kau menemani Kyuhyun, lagipula apa menyenangkannya sebuah** _ **game console**_ **dibandingkan dengan kebersamaan yang tidak bisa dirasakan lagi? Aku merasakannya sekarang.'**

 _ **Incheon, 30 Januari 2005**_

Hari ini Hanna begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang dia bawa dari kantor ke rumah. Karena memang pekerjaannya di kantor sama sekali belum selesai. Disana hanya ada putra bungsunya yang tengah belajar dengan keras, karena besok aka nada ujian. Tentu saja Kyuhyun harus mendapatkan nilai yang bagus tidak mau kalah dari Jungsoo dan Kibum _hyung_ -nya.

Hanna mencari-cari pena yang sering dirinya kenakan. Sayang sepertinya pena tersebut tertinggal di kantor. Karena tidak bisa kemana-mana, Hanna memutuskan untuk menyuruh Kyuhyun membeli ke toko di seberang rumah mereka.

Hanna memanggil Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyunnie bisakah kau membelikan _eomma_ pena ke toko seberang?"

"Tidak tahukah _eomma_ aku sedang sibuk." Kyuhyun turun dari tangga dengan kesal.

Hanna menghela nafasnya. "Hanya sebentar dan itu sama sekali tidak mengganggumu Kyu."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Nanti kalau nilaiku menurun _eomma_ mau?"

"Ya sudah sana." Beginilah jika sifat keras kepala Cho Kyuhyun keluar.

Kibum dan Jungsoo berjaga-jaga di tengah-tengah jalan itu. Berharap sesuatu yang mereka takutkan tidak pernah terjadi. Disana Hanna keluar dari dalam rumah mereka dengan sedikit menggerutu. Bisa Kibum dan Jungsoo tebak bahwa sang _eomma_ kesal karena sifat keras kepala Kyuhyun yang datang.

Namun mereka tidak menyangka sang _eomma_ berbelok bukan menuju arah took itu. Walau masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Setidaknya mereka sedikit lega, karena melalui persimpangan tersebut sang _eomma_ tidak perlu dikhawatirkan. Karena merasa aman mereka memutuskan untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Nah kalian bertemu _eomma_?" Kyuhyun bertanya setelah melihat kedua _hyung_ -nya pulang.

Kibum mengedikkan bahu. "Tadi kami lihat dia ke toko seberang."

Kyuhyun menggigit pensilnya. " _Eomma_ sangat suka pena."

"Harusnya kau membelikan _eomma_ , kan hanya sebentar Kyu." Jungsoo mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

Sudah satu jam, tapi Hanna tidak kunjung kembali ke rumah. Kyuhyun juga sudah selesai belajarnya. Mereka dibuat khawatir karena ibunya tidak kunjung kembali. Jungsoo dan Kibum pergi untuk memastikan. Kyuhyun pada awalnya sempat memaksa untuk ikut serta, namun udara malam yang dingin amat tidak baik bagi paru-paru Kyuhyun. Mereka tidak mau mengambil resiko lebih jauh.

Dan pada sesaat sebelum ini mereka mendapatkan isi pesan yang sama.

' **30 Januari 2005**

 **Hari ini salah satu hari yang tidak ingin aku ingat.** _ **Eomma**_ **meninggal karena tabrak lari. Kyuhyun tidak bisa membelikan** _ **eomma**_ **pena,** _ **eomma**_ **pergi sendiri. Dimulai dari sini semua akan lebih runyam. Berusahalah untuk tenang dan tidak memojokannya.'**

Jungsoo dan Kibum berpencar untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Hanna. Sudah semua persimpangan jalan mereka lewati, namun tak ada sedikitpun titik terang yang mereka temui. Sembari terus melantunkan do'a dalam hati masing-masing, berharap Hanna tidak mengalami kejadian yang buruk.

Mereka menanyakan kepada semua orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disana. Berharaap mereka menemukan atau setidaknya melihat Hanna dengan ciri-ciri yang telah mereka ceritakan. Keduanya panik amat sangat panik. Ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang mereka hidup di dunia ini.

Tiba di suatu persimpangan jalan, banyak orang yang berkumpul disana. Sayup-sayup sirine _ambulance_ datang dari arah lain. Perasaan mereka berdua tidak dapat lagi dijelaskan. Jungsoo dan Kibum perlahan-lahan mendekati kerumunan orang tersebut.

Air mata mereka langsung menetes, ketika melihat siapa yang saat ini tengah terbaring kaku disana. Wajah lembut yang selalu menyapa dan menasehati itu kini berlumur darah. Pena, penanya benar-benar dirinya beli. Jungsoo dan Kibum langsung mengangkat tubuh kaku tersebut ke atas _ambulance_. Mereka marah, sedih, kecewa, dan kesal. Hingga dering ponsel mereka sendiri sama sekali tidak dihiraukan.

' **30 Januari 2005**

 **Aku tahu perasaanku pada saat itu sangat kalut. Aku membentaknya, aku memarahinya, dan berujung aku yang membencinya. Padahal mata yang pada saat itu menatapku penuh dengan penyesalan dan ketakutan. Tolong rasakan, sejujurnya Kyuhyunlah yang paling sakit. Tak usah menyalahkannya, karena Kyuhyun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dan selamatkan dia dari rasa bersalah itu agar kau bisa menyelamatkannya.'**

Kibum melempar ponselnya sembarang, karena terus bordering. Saat ini yang dia pedulikan hanya ibunya. Walau pesan itu datang, tetap saja tidak berguna. Karena pada akhirnya semua akan berakhir dengan sama? Kibum sudah tidak mau lagi mempedulikan 'orang aneh' sebagai dirinya di 12 tahun yang akan datang.

 _E-mail_ tersebut terbuka dengan sendirinya di ponsel yang sudah di buang Kibum.

' **30 Januari 2005**

 **Pada saat itu feelingku sudah menghilang sepenuhnya pada Kyuhyun. Tanpa aku sadari bahwa semakin hari semakinlah Kyuhyunnie terluka. Jiwa Kyuhyun terluka dalam, bahkan Kyuhyun selalu merasa sebagai pembunuh. Tolong tetap menoleh padanya, meski awalnya agak sakit. Bantu dia untuk meyakinkan bahwa dia bukan yang membunuh. Rasa sakitnya lebih dalam.'**

Kyuhyun yang tengah melipat-lipat bukunya tanpa sengaja menggores jarinya sendiri. Jelas saja darah berwarna merah itu langsung mengucur. Padahal tidak terlalu dalam, kenapa rasanya sangat sakit?

To Be Continue…..

Semoga suka yah ffnya, ada 10 review juga dilanjut kok.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Second Chance

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Park (Cho) Jungsoo, Kim(Cho) Kibum, Choi Seungcheol, Suho, Donghae, Henry.

Gendre : Brothership, Family, Friendship, Supranatural maybe.

Length : Chaptered

Summary : Bagaimana jika kau merasakan penyesalanmu yang begitu dalam dan tidak pernah bisa terlepas darinya? Perasaan menyesal yang akan terus membayangimu bahkan hingga sampai engkau mati? Menganggap pada awalnya semua ini hanya sesuatu yang biasa terjadi. Menganggap bahwa hal yang terjadi adalah wajar-wajar saja. Tertawa saat merasakan bahwa dirimu telah menang tanpa merasakan perasaan bersalah. Tidak menanggapi hal yang seharusnya kau tanggapi. Hingga akhirnya kau merutuki dirimu sendiri. Tapi bisakah sekali saja? Sekali saja kesempatan untuk mengubah semua itu? Dimana mungkin perasaan menyesal tidak akan hilang, namun memberikan kelegaan. Meski tidak di dunia ini, bisakah di dunia yang dimana ada kehidupan yang sama menggariskan takdir yang berbeda?

 **Kembali lagi dengan fanfic baru di sela-sela kesibukan kuliah dan tugas yang menumpuk. Ide FF ini tercetus karena inspirasi atau adaptasi anime Orange, namun kalo disana ada romance disini pure brothership yah. Tapi nggak terlalu mengadaptasi juga sih, karena cerita disini agak sedikit lebih 'kejam' dari cerita aslinya.**

 **DON'T BASH**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **KEEP REVIEW**

 **JUST ENJOYED**

 _ **Incheon, 01 Februari 2005**_

 _Hanya sedikit orang yang datang berkunjung di acara pemakaman. Kebanyakan dari pelayat yang datang adalah kerabat atau saudara jauh mereka. Kemudian dicampur dengan teman-teman dari kantor tempat Hanna bekerja. Banyak dari mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Hanna akan pergi secepat ini. Padahal dirinya adalah seorang yeoja yang baik._

 _Saudara-saudara mereka memikirkan nasib ketiga orang putranya kedepan. Mereka sudah mencoba mengajak untuk tinggal bersama, namun Jungsoo dengan halus menolaknya. Dirinya beralasan sebagai yang paling tua, harus bisa menggantikan peran kedua orang tuanya dan bertanggung jawab kepada kedua dongsaengnya. Benarkah? Kedua dongsaengnya?_

 _Pemakaman telah selesai. Jungsoo dan Kibum menangis tanpa mengeluarkan isakan. Perasaan mereka amat sedih dengan perginya Hanna. Disana hanya ada satu orang yang tidak sedikitpun mengeluarkan air matanya. Perasaannya benar-benar hancur. Kalau saja, pada waktu itu dia tidak egois, mungkin semua ini tidak akan pernah terjadi._

 _Kyuhyun termenung di atas kursi meja makan. Sementara kedua hyungnya juga diam tanpa mau meliriknya. Semua pantas dia dapatkan, keegoisannya sudah membuat semua ini terjadi. Keegoisannya membuat sang eomma meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya._

 _Jungsoo menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau amat keras kepala?"_

" _Maafkan aku." Kyuhyun menunduk._

 _Jungsoo jengah melihat tingkah Kyuhyun tersebut. "Apakah nilaimu lebih penting daripada nyawa eomma?!"_

 _Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dalam. "Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat eomma dan kalian kecewa dengan nilaiku yang menurun."_

" _Lalu apakah jika nilaimu bagus eomma akan kembali? KATAKAN APAKAH EOMMA AKAN KEMBALI?!" Jungsoo sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya yang kini meluap._

 _Kibum berucap dengan begitu dingin pada Kyuhyun. "Pabbo. Kau bodoh."_

 _Perasaan Kyuhyun sangat sakit. "Maaf hyung…"_

" _Aku bingung harus berbuat apa padamu." Jungsoo terlanjur membenci dongsaeng bungsunya sekarang._

 _Kibum berucap sinis. "Tak usah menganggapnya ada."_

 _Jungsoo menganggukan kepalanya. "Itu semua karena kesalahanmu, jangan mencoba untuk marah dan protes."_

 _Hanya tersisa Kyuhyun duduk sendiri disana. Yang sebenarnya mulai menangis tanpa air mata._

 **Seoul, 08 Agustus 2016**

Mereka menaiki mobil _van_ panjang yang sengaja dibawa oleh Jungsoo untuk pergi ke _Incheon_. Yang menyetir kali ini adalah Kibum dan Jungsoo duduk di sebelahnya. Sementara Donghae, Suho, Seungcheol, dan Henry duduk di bagian bangku belakang sembari memangku putra dan putrinya masing.

Cuacanya begitu cerah hari ini. Angin juga berhembus dengan sejuk. Sesekali mereka menatap ke luar jendela mobil. Menyaksikan daun-daun yang mulai berguguran. Meski sebenarnya pohon tersebut, sedang menggugurkan kehidupannya namun nyatanya pemandangan yang tersaji begitu amat indah.

Ya mereka semua menuju _Incheon_ , untuk menemui seseorang. Seseorang yang amat berharga bagi mereka. Sayangnya baru kali ini mereka menyadari betapa berharganya orang tersebut. Kini dia telah tenang tanpa tersakiti. Menyisakan luka dan penyesalan mendalam di dalam benak semua orang yang ada dalam _van_ ini.

Jungsoo memerhatikan buket bunga yang ada di genggamannya. "Tidak kusangka _ahjumonim_ tadi bisa mengenal Kyuhyun."

"Anak itu begitu baik dan murah senyum. Maka sudah pantas banyak orang yang langsung menyukainya." Henry menusuk-nusuk pipi putri kecilnya.

Kibum seraya menyetir berbicara. "Aku jadi teringat setiap dia tidak ada di rumah dan pulang larut. Itu karena menenangkan dirinya disini."

Seungcheol tersenyum miris. "Aku selalu melihatnya ketika pulang, tapi aku selalu mengabaikannya. Karena merasa bahwa urusan di luar sekolah bukan urusanku."

"Padahal arti sebuah persahabatan sejati adalah menopang satu sama lain di setiap keadaan." Donghae mulai menenangkan anaknya yang sedikit rewel.

Suho memandang ke luar jendela dengan sendu. "Yang kita lakukan pada saat itu hanyalah menginginkan kesenangan tanpa mau mengerti penderitaan."

Jungsoo sedikit meremas buket bunganya. "Adakah untuk waktu kita memperbaiki semua itu? Mengubahnya walaupun hanya sedikit lebih baik?"

"Apakah dia sudah memaafkan kita semua?" Kibum memandang lurus jalanan yang ada di depan.

 _ **Incheon, 01 Februari 2005**_

Acara pemakaman sudah selesai hari ini. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Padahal baru kemarin Hanna berada diantara mereka semua. Berkumpul dan bercanda ria bersama. Tapi sekarang keadaan berubah menjadi 380 derajat. Sudah tidak ada lagi kehangatan yang ada di dalam rumah minimalis itu.

Kyuhyun duduk di atas kursi meja makan. Menunggu Jungsoo dan Kibum yang masih berganti pakaian. Dirinya sendiri sudah berganti pakaian. Karena dirinya adalah yang paling pertama meninggalkan tempat pemakaman. Semua adalah kesalahannya sendiri, jika saja dia tidak egois dan keras kepala, saat ini Hanna pasti masih bersama mereka.

Kibum dan Jungsoo duduk berdampingan dan dihadapan mereka ada Kyuhyun yang juga ikut duduk. Hanya sebuah keheningan yang terjadi, setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Kyuhyun masih menunduk. Satu-satunya diantara mereka yang tidak mengeluarkan air mata adalah dirinya. Kibum saja yang amat pendiam bisa menangis dengan sekeras tadi. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti, hatinya menangis sungguh sangat menangis. Tetapi air mata miliknya sama sekali tidak mau mengucur keluar.

Kyuhyun memberanikan diri menatap kedua _hyung_ -nya. " _Jeongmal mianhae_."

"Untuk apa?" Sungguh kalimat Jungsoo terasa begitu dingin saat ini.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. " _Eomma_ …."

Jungsoo mencoba menahan emosinya. "Tak usah dulu membicarakan permasalahan ini."

"Apa _hyung_ marah padaku?" Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan hal tersebut.

Kibum yang membalas dengan dingin. "Marah pun tidak berguna."

"Apa yang dikatakan Kibum benar, karena bagaimana pun _eomma_ tidak akan pernah bisa kembali." Jungsoo menyetujui kalimat Kibum.

Kibum beranjak dari kursinya. "Aku harus membereskan kamar _eomma_."

" _Hyung_ juga akan membantu."

Mereka beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.

Jungsoo dan Kibum membereskan kamar milik Hanna. Untuk memberikan semua barang-barangnya ke yayasan amal. Karena mengenang seseorang yang sudah meninggal sangat lama tidaklah baik juga. Mereka berdua mengerjakannya dalam keadaan diam. Memaklumi bahwa hati Jungsoo dan Kibum masih diliputi duka.

Terkadang mata mereka mulai berair saat melihat beberapa foto Hanna terpajang disana. Ibunya begitu cantik dengan senyuman khas yang dia miliki. Sebenarnya ada satu perasaan lain yang mengganjal dalam perasaan mereka masing-masing. Perasaan yang amat membuat mereka bingung harus bersikap apa.

'KLING' Ponsel Jungsoo berbunyi. Menandakan notifikasi bahwa ada _e-mail_ yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Kibum melirik _hyung_ tertuanya tersebut sekilas. Amat kesal karena Jungsoo masih memperdulikan _e-mail_ aneh yang belakangan ini selalu mengganggu mereka. Membuat semuanya menjadi lebih ruwet.

Saat Jungsoo menghentikan kegiatan merapikan spray milik Hanna dan duduk kemudian mulai membuka ponselnya, Kibum mengganggu. Dengan segera Kibum memegang tangan Jungsoo agar tidak membaca _e-mail_ tersebut.

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan dibuka lagi."

Jungsoo mengernyit. " _Waeyo_?"

"Cukup sampai disini kita mengubah masa depan." Kibum memberikan penjelasannya.

Jungsoo mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka _e-mail_. "Kau benar. Meski kita tahu, tetap saja kita tidak bisa menyelamatkan _eomma_."

"Kyuhyun egois." Ucap Kibum singkat.

Jungsoo bingung dengan pernyataan Kibum. "Dia?"

Kibum mengangguk. "Kalau saja dia menurut dan mau disuruh _eomma_ , pasti tidak akan terjadi."

"Menyalahkannya?" Tanya Jungsoo singkat.

Kibum mengangguk pelan.

"Kita juga egois jika begini Kibum- _ah_." Jungsoo memberikan kalimatnya.

Kibum tidak membalasnya.

 _ **Incheon, 25 Februari 2005**_

Kyuhyun sedang memasak di dapur dengan penuh semangat. Berusaha membuat sarapan untuk kedua _hyung_ yang begitu dirinya sayangi. Walau mungkin masakan yang dibuatnya tidak akan seenak buatan _eomma_ mereka Cho Hanna.

Walau hanya masakan sederhana yang memang biasa dihidangkan tapi Kyuhyun senang. Karena banyak gizi dan vitamin yang bermanfaat untuk mereka semua. Terlebih untuk Jungsoo _hyung_ -nya yang saat ini bekerja sambil kuliah untuk membiayai mereka semua. Kyuhyun amat kagum dengan sifat sang _hyung_ yang tidak mudah menyerah.

Jungsoo duduk di kursi makannya, kemudian disusul Kibum dari belakang. Mereka berdua melihat semua makanan yang sudah tersaji di atas meja makan. Kyuhyun datang terakhir setelah mengangkat sebuah _soup_ yang tadi dirinya masak. Sang bungsu benar-benar mirip dengan sang _eomma_ ketika sedang menyajikan makanan.

Sebelum makan, mereka semua berdo'a terlebih dahulu. Jungsoo mengambil makanannya dan menyantapnya dengan lahap. _Hyung_ keduanya, Kibum hanya makan dengan tenang tanpa banyak berbasa-basi. Mereka harus membiasakan diri dengan masakan Kyuhyun, karena hanya Kyuhyunlah yang bisa memasak diantar mereka bertiga.

Kyuhyun meneguk salivanya sejenak. Takut-takut kalau masakan buatannya ini amat kurang pas dengan lidah kedua _hyung_ -nya. Namun semenjak makanan habis tidak ada satupun dari salah satunya _hyung_ -nya yang memberikan komentar.

' **25 Februari 2005**

 **Kyuhyun menggantikan** _ **eomma**_ **untuk memasak. Aku dan Kibum memakannya dengan biasa saja. Saat Kyuhyun mulai bertanya bagaimana rasa masakannya, tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang berkomentar. Ekspresi Kyuhyun memberikan senyum palsu saat membereskan piring-piring. Dia terluka. Padahal pada saat itu aku sangat ingin mengatakan bahwa masakannya begitu lezat. Ketika Kyuhyun bertanya dengan takut lupakan gengsimu dan bilang bahwa masakannya lezat seperti masakan** _ **eomma**_ **.'**

Kyuhyun bertanya agak takut. "Bagaimana rasa masakannya?"

"Emm… lezat Kyuhyunnie sama dengan buatan _eomma_." Jawab Jungsoo antusias.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Jungsoo memperhatikan, senyuman itu sudah lama sekali tidak dilihatnya. " _Jeongmalyo_? Tidak sia-sia aku diam di rumah dan menempel terus dengan _eomma_."

Jungsoo menanyakan pendapat Kibum juga. "Menurutmu bagaimana Kibum- _ah_?"

Kibum beranjak meninggalkan meja makan. "Belum mirip seperti _eomma_."

"Aku akan belajar lagi." Kyuhyun amat mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Kibum padanya sekarang.

Jungsoo menghiburnya. "Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan Kyu, Kibum memang begitu kan."

" _Gomawo hyung_ sudah menyebutnya enak. Aku akan membereskan dulu." Jungsoo amat mengerti ekspresi dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kini tengah mencuci piringnya di dapur. Hanya tinggal dirinya sendiri sekarang di rumah. Pada hari ini dirinya masuk siang jadi tidak takut untuk terlambat. Biasanya sang _eomma_ yang selalu mencuci piring, kemudian Kyuhyun datang dan membantunya.

Untuk pertama kalinya mata Kyuhyun mulai berair. Dia merindukan sosok Hanna, ibunya. Bayang-bayang Hanna selalu menghampirinya selama ini. Seolah-olah Hanna sedang berdiri di sampingnya dan memberikan senyuman hangat yang selalu terpatri. Harusnya dia tidak pernah egois.

\- Harusnya kau membelikan _eomma_ , kan hanya sebentar Kyu.-

\- Tidak tahukah _eomma_ aku sedang sibuk.-

Air keran masih terus mengalir di _wastafel_. Padahal semua piring sudah selesai dirinya bersihkan. Tapi Kyuhyun masih berdiri diam mematung disana. Dengan air matanya yang kini sudah mulai menetes. Suaranya, tawanya, perintahnya, dan senyuman Hanna masih selalu terngiang di dalam pikirannya.

Momen yang selalu teringat oleh Kyuhyun setiap hari adalah momen terakhir sebelum Hanna meninggal. Bagaimana dirinya membantah perintah sang _eomma_ , bagaimana dirinya yang begitu keras kepala. Membuat sang _eomma_ mengalah untuk membeli penanya sendiri. Dan berakhir dengan _ambulance_ yang terparkir di depan rumah mereka.

- _Aku sudah membunuhmu eomma. Maafkan aku._ Kyuhyun merosot duduk dengan keran yang masih mengalir.

' **14 Maret 2005**

 **Jungsoo** _ **hyung**_ **sedang lembur. Karena tidak ingin bersama dengan Kyuhyun aku memilih ajakan Minho pergi ke perpustakaan meninggalkannya sendiri. Ketika pulang, Kyuhyun tidak ada di rumah. Jam 8 malam Kyuhyun baru pulang, langkahnya lunglai. Ada luka-luka gores di tangannya. Aku ingin sekali bertanya apa yang terjadi dengannya? Namun karena perasaan benciku yang tanpa alasan, langsung masuk kamar dan berpura-pura tidur. Kali ini lupakan semua itu. Tanyakan mengapa dia terluka, yang aku takutkan adalah perasaan bersalahnya yang semakin menumpuk.'**

 _ **Inchheon, 14 Maret 2005**_

Kibum memandang ponselnya dengan tidak percaya. Baru satu minggu ponselnya ini berstatus baru, karena ponselnya yang dahulu memang sengaja dibuang. Namun sang _anonymus_ bisa mengiriminya lagi _e-mail_ kepada dirinya. Bahkan _e-mail_ Kibum adalah _e-mail_ baru yang dibuat. Hanya Jungsoo dan Minho yang tahu tentang _e-mail_ nya.

Kibum akhirnya mulai mengerti dengan dunia mana sebenarnya Jungsoo dan Kibum terhubung. Penyesalannya di dunia tersebut pasti amat mendalam. Mungkin jika dia menuruti egonya saat ini, penyesalan Kibum pada 12 tahun yang akan datang bisa lebih mendalam dibandingkan dengan dunia yang terhubungnya.

Minho menepuk pundak Kibum dan tersenyum cerah. "Ke perpustakaan?"

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Kibum singkat.

Minho mengedikan bahunya. "Kalau aku sih mau mencari komik, daripada kau diam di rumah tidak seru."

Kibum menggeleng. " _Anniyo_ , aku hanya ingin diam di rumah."

"Kan ada Kyuhyun?" Minho bingung sendiri dengan _mood_ teman satunya ini.

Kibum berdiri. "Kami harus lebih dekat saat ini."

Minho tercengang dengan Kibum yang tadi baru saja tersenyum.

Kyuhyun berjalan tanpa arah pada mala mini. Harusnya dirinya sudah pulang ke rumah dan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kedua _hyung_ -nya. Biar saja hanya kali ini saja dia ingin untuk menenangkan pikirannya sejenak. Sikap kedua _hyung_ -nya yang berbeda-beda membuat Kyuhyun semakin bingung. Namun dia tersenyum getir, memang sudah pantas baginya untuk mendapatkan semua ini.

Langkahnya amat lunglai menyusuri jalanan yang mulai kosong. Kyuhyun juga tidak lagi berjalan di jalanan khusus pejalan kaki. Kini kaki-kakinya mulai melangkah di tengah jalan raya. Sebuah lampu besar bersinar menembus matanya. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak ingin lari, dirinya diam disana seolah mempersiapkan diri.

Tubuhnya terhempas begitu saja. Sakit, namun hanya sedikit. Truk itu hanya menyenggol tubuhnya dan membuatnya terlempar. Lengannya hanya tergores-gores sedikit. Tidak ada luka yang dalam. Sang sopir truk mengomelinya karena menyeberang sembari melamun. Kyuhyun kecewa, kenapa hanya sebuah luka kecil saja yang dirinya dapatkan?

' **14 Maret 2005**

 **Aku baru menemukan bukti itu sekarang. Ternyata pada saat itu Kyuhyun sengaja melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Ku mohon cari dia.'**

Kibum amat cemas setelah membaca _e-mail_ terakhir yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Kibum menyambar jaketnya dan mulai beranjak. Namun saat membuka pintu, Kyuhyun sudah berada di hadapannya. Kibum memperhatikan tubuh sang _dongsaeng_ dengan seksama. Di bawah lengan seragamnya yang pendek ada beberapa luka disana.

Sorot mata Kyuhyun begitu padam. Nampak tidak ada cahaya yang dahulu seringkali diperlihatkannya. Kibum amat sedih melihat ekspresi sang _dongsaeng_ yang begitu depresi. Ini semua semakin parah dengan sikapnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Kibum bukan orang yang ahli dalam bicara. "Ke…kenapa dengan lenganmu Kyu?"

"Ah…. Aku tadi tidak hati-hati dan terjatuh." Kyuhyun mengubah ekspresinya menjadi biasa.

Kibum tidak yakin. "Apa kau jujur?"

"Tentu. _Hyung_ pasti belum makan malam, aku buatkan _ne_." Senyuman Kyuhyun meyakinkan. Walau sebenarnya Kibum tahu.

Kibum menggeleng. " _Ani_ …."

Kyuhyun bertanya tidak mengerti. "Kenapa _hyung_?"

"Kita pesan makanan saja sekali-kali. Kau juga harus istirahat." Ini kalimat panjang Kibum yang baru pertama kali Kyuhyun dengar.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. "Tapi _hyung_ …."

"Tidak ada bantahan Kyu. Lagi pula _hyung_ tidak mau sampai sakitmu kambuh." Ketegasan Kibum lebih menyeramkan dari Jungsoo _hyung_ -nya.

Kyuhyun mengerti. " _Arrasseo hyung_."

Kibum sibuk menelepon _delivery order_ untuk mengantarkan makanan. Terlihat Kibum begitu ceria saat memberitahukan makanan apa saja yang hendak mereka pesan. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun memerhatikannya, menatap sendu melihatnya. _–Sebegitu tidak maunya kau memakan masakan buatanku hyung_?

Jungsoo pulang pada pukul 11 malam. Lembur benar-benar membuat tenaganya terkuras. Disana dia menemukan Kibum yang masih terjaga. Keberadaan _magnae_ sama sekali tidak terlihat disana. Jungsoo meminum air putih yang diberikan oleh Kibum padanya. Meneguknya sampai habis.

Jungsoo meletakan gelasnya yang kosong. "Kyuhyunnie dimana?"

"Dia baru saja tidur." Kibum menjawab dengan senyum.

Jungsoo agak bingung. "Ekspresimu."

" _Wae_?" Tanya Kibum kembali singkat.

"Kau berubah, sepertinya sedang senang." Jungsoo sedikit mengejek.

Kibum duduk di samping Jungsoo. "Aku mulai bisa menerima dan mengerti. Satu hal lagi aku tidak pernah ingin menyesal nantinya."

"Itu baru seorang Cho Kibum." Puji Jungsoo.

Kibum mulai bertanya serius. "Bisakah kita menyelamatkannya?"

"Tentu bisa." Jungsoo menjawab yakin.

Ternyata Kyuhyun belum tertidur. Dia hanya memandangi langit malam dari luar balkon kamarnya. Langit yang terang, karena ada bintang-bintang yang ikut bersinar menghiasi langit. Semakin memandang langit itu, semakin Kyuhyun tahu bahwa langit dengan dirinya yang berpijak di bumi mempunyai jarak yang begitu jauh.

Amat jauh sekali. Jika teringat itu, kini Hanna sang _eomma_ juga sudah berada jauh dari tempatnya. Tempat yang amat sulit untuk dicapai. Di dalam genggaman lengannya ada sebuah foto yang menampilkan Hanna dengan senyumannya. Salah satu foto yang sengaja dirinya sembunyikan agar tidak ikut terbuang. Malam itu di bawah langit yang berhias bintang Kyuhyun menangis tanpa ada yang tahu.

 **Seoul, 30 September 2016**

Seungcheol, Henry, Donghae, Suho, Jungsoo juga Kibum saat ini tengah mengistirahatkan diri di bukit. Anak-anak mereka juga tidak mau lepas dari gendongan masing-masing ayahnya, yakni dari Donghae, Henry, dan Suho.

Jungsoo dan Kibum memejamkan matanya merasakan hembusan angina yang menerpa mereka semua. Para balita disana berceloteh-celoteh gembira karena ikut juga merasakan sensasi angin yang membuat mereka kegelian.

Seungcheol mulai menuntut penjelasan kepada Suho. "Jadi cara apa yang kau maksud Suho?"

"Aku tidak bisa untuk mengatakannya." Suho menolaknya dengan halus.

Donghae menuntut. "Suho? Tolong kami sangat ingin memperbaiki semua ini."

Henry menambahkan. "Bukan hanya kami, kau pun ingin memperbaikinya juga bukan?"

"Dunia paralel." Ucap Suho pelan.

Kibum mengerti pembicaraan Suho. "Dunia yang selalu dikatakan adalah dunia yang sama dengan kita dan terhubung?"

Suho mengangguk. "Benar. Tapi…."

"Sekalipun kita bisa mengubah masa lalu di sana masa depan disini tetap tidak akan berubah." Sambung Kibum.

Jungsoo senang mendengarnya. "Berarti di dunia itu mungkin kita bisa menyelamatkannya."

"Mungkin." Jawab Suho hampir seperti bisikan.

"Tapi jika seperti itu sama saja kita sudah merusak dimensi waktu yang seharusnya terjadi." Henry agak kurang setuju.

Donghae menghirup nafasnya perlahan. "Tempatnya pun kita tidak tahu dimana untuk bisa menghubungkannya."

Seungcheol menggeleng dan terus bersemangat. " _Black Hole_. Disitu bukan?"

"Itu juga memakan waktu yang lama. Menjadi tabu untuk kita lakukan." Kibum menolak.

Jungsoo menggeleng. "Kibum- _ah_ disana akan menjadi kesempatan kita untuk memperbaiki semuanya."

Para balita disana mulai merengek, karena perdebatan kecil yang dilakukan oleh ayah mereka masing-masing.

Tidak ingin berlarut, Suho kembali berbicara. "Di Korea ada di suatu tempat."

" _Eodi_?" Donghae bertanya.

Kibum memejamkan matanya. "Namun setelah memasukinya, akan mustahil bagi kita untuk kembali."

"Bagaimana kalau kita hanya mengirimkan surat atau _e-mail_?" Jungsoo memberikan saran.

Seungchol menyetujuinya. "Aku rasa ide Jungsoo _hyung_ bagus."

Henry menatap Suho. "Jadi dimana Suho?"

"Tempatnya…" Suho mulai menjawab.

Mereka menaiki mobil _van_ mereka. Pergi menuju tempat yang sudah dijelaskan oleh Suho dan Kibum sedari tadi pada mereka. Cukup senang, karena harapan mereka mungkin sebentar lagi akan bisa terwujud. Walaupun pada dasarnya, disini akan tetap mereka menjalani kehidupan yang sekarang.

 _-Kyu jika benar semua itu bisa dilakukan mari kita belajar bahasa Inggris bersama seperti kemauanmu._ Henry menyamankan posisi putrinya yang terusik.

 _-Bersaing secara sehat? Tentu aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan fatal yang membuat kita terpisah._ Suho mengelus pipi pputranya yang tertidur.

 _-Lee Kyu. Aku rasa suatu saat kau harus berubah menjadi dongsaengku. Aku tidak akan malu-malu lagi dan membiasakan berani bicara denganmu._ Donghae menatap ke luar jendela.

 _-Akulah yang membuat kita berpisah pada akhirnya. Kau marah? Lewat sana aku ingin meminta maaf padamu Kyu._ Seungcheol merasakan rasa itu.

Kibum memandang jalan dengan lurus. _–Jika disitu aku masih pendiam, maka akan kubuat diriku banyak bicara. Dan kita bisa berbicara dan bercerita banyak Kyu. Hyung menyayangimu._

 _-Kyuhyunnie maafkan hyung ne? Kau mau? Hyung selalu sibuk dan tidak pernah mempunyai waktu dengan kalian berdua, terlebih denganmu. Bila memang benar bisa pasti hyung akan meluangkan waktu itu bersamamu._ Jungsoo tersenyum tulus.

Mereka semua tanpa sadar mengatakan hal yang sama dalam hati masing-masing. _–Dan jika kesempatan itu memang ada kami ingin menyelamatkanmu Kyu._

 _ **Incheon, 10 April 2005**_

Jungsoo dan Kibum hanya berdua di ruang makan pada hari ini. Biasanya _dongsaeng_ bungsu mereka sudah bangun terlebih dahulu dan menyiapkan makanan. Jangankan makanan, piring-piring bekas kemarin saja masih dalam keadaan kotor. Padahal pada hari biasanya, piring-piring tersebut pasti sudah bersih.

Kyuhyun menuruni anak tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Hari ini dia bangun dengan begitu terlambat. Salahkan kepalanya yang dari semalam terus berdenyut sakit dan tidak bisa dikompromi. Mungkin juga malam tadi Kyuhyun pingsan dan bukan tertidur. Walau masih sakit, Kyuhyun mencoba menyembunyikannya.

' **10 April 2005**

 **Kyuhyun bangun terlambat pada waktu itu. Dirinya tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga hingga terjatuh. Saat itu aku yang paling dekat malah sibuk mengerjakan tugas. Aku yakin sebenarnya Kyuhyun tengah sakit hanya dia menyembunyikannya. Aku ingin kau menangkapnya saat mulai akan jatuh, agar dia tidak semakin sakit.'**

Baru saja mulai menuruni anak tangga ketiga, pandangan milik Kyuhyun sudah mulai buram. Tubuhnya limbung, lengannya yang memegang tembok sebagai pegangan tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Hampir saja Kyuhyun terhempas ke bawah jika saja Jungsoo tidak sigap menahan tubuhnya.

Kibum juga sedikit terkejut dengan insiden yang terjadi. Untung saja Jungsoo _hyung_ -nya begitu sigap. Kalau tadi Kyuhyun pasti sudah mengalami luka karena jatuh dari atas hingga ke bawah. Kibum juga menangkap bahwa sebenarnya sang _dongsaeng_ dalam keadaan kurang baik.

Jungsoo meraba kening Kyuhyun. "Tubuhmu panas Kyu."

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah. " _Anniyo hyung_. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi suhu badanmu tidak bisa membohongi _hyung_ , Kyu." Jungsoo memberi ketidaksetujuannya.

Kibum ikut memberikan petuah. "Tak usah sekolah dulu, biar _hyung_ yang memberi tahu wali kelasmu."

"Dan tidak ada bantahan." Jungsoo menyambungkan.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

Lama keheningan terjadi. Akhirnya Jungsoo kembali berbicara. "Maafkan _hyung_ _ne_. Seharusnya _hyung_ yang menggantikan peran _eomma_ dan _appa_ untuk kalian."

"Ini hanya takdir _hyung_." Kibum menghibur Jungsoo.

Kyuhyun yang masih menahan sakit di kepalanya hanya bisa bergumam dalam hati. _–Ini adalah takdir yang terjadi karena kesalahanku hyung. Jika aku tidak egois pasti Jungsoo hyung tidak akan terbebani begini_.

 _ **Seoul, 23 Mei 2005**_

Keempat orang _namja_ ini sekarang tengah berdiri di hadapan kepala sekolah mereka yang bernama Hyungsik. Dirinya tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan keempat murid yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Bahkan diantara keempat orang itu ada salah seorang murid yang begitu cerdas.

Hyungsik bingung sendiri harus memberikan petuah dan nasihat apa lagi yang bisa diikuti oleh keempat murid nakalnya ini. Dari sekian banyak murid yang pernah dirinya jumpai, hanya keempat orang inilah yang membuatnya terus menggelengkan kepala.

Hyungsik tidak habis pikir dengan mereka berempat. "Kalian tidak ada bosan-bosannya berbuat onar."

"Kami tidak berbuat onar kami hanya membela sekolah." Seungcheol memberikan alasannya.

Suho menambahkan. "Secara definisi alasan yang diberikan Seungcheol cukup rasional."

Donghae memuji. "Kau benar-benar cerdas Suho."

"Beruntungnya kita. Pak Hyungsik pasti menerima alasan Suho." Henry sudah amat bangga.

Hyungsik memijit keningnya yang mulai sakit. "Siapa bilang? Suho kau adalah salah satu murid berprestasi, harusnya kau tidak begini."

" _Songsaeng_ Suho tidak salah kok." Seungcheol membela.

Hyungsik mengangguk. " _Ne_. Bukan cuma Suho yang salah tapi kalian juga salah."

Henry memutar bola matanya malas. "Ya sudah _songsaeng_ mau menghukum kami apa sekarang?"

"Hukuman ini aku harap bisa membuat kalian jera. Kalian akan dipindahkan ke anak sekolah kita." Hyungsik memberikan nada ancaman disana.

Donghae bertanya penasaran. "Dimanakah itu?"

Hyungsik tersenyum. "Yang jelas bukan di _Seoul_."

Setelah berpisah dengan Donghae, Henry, dan Suho kini hanya tinggalah Seungcheol berjalan pulang menuju rumah. Di sepanjang jalan dirinya menendang kaleng-kaleng kosong yang memang ada di jalanan. Dirinya kesal, padahal kan mereka hanya membela sekolah tapi kenapa lagi-lagi mereka yang selalu disalahkan.

Seungcheol juga jadi merasa tidak enak terhadap Suho. Anak cerdas itu seharusnya tidak ada diantara mereka. Dia juga tidak seharusnya menerima hukuman kejam yang diberikan oleh Hyungsik kepada dirinya.

Seungcheol pulang dengan langkah lesu. Hari ini dirinya harus bersiap-siap mendengarkan ceramah-ceramah dari sang _eomma_. Untung saja telinganya sudah terbiasa dengan semua omelan-omelan gratis tersebut.

"Anak nakal apa lagi yang kau lakukan sekarang?" Tuh kan _eomma_ -nya langsung menceramahi bukan menyapa.

Seungcheol memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan _eomma_."

"Harusnya…harusnya apa? Yang ada kau malah membuat _eomma_ ditimpa masalah lagi." Ibu Seungcheol berkacak pinggang.

Seungcheol menyampirkan tasnya. "Sudahlah. Sekarang apa yang diberitahukan Pak Hyungsik pada _eomma_."

Ibu Seungcheol menyodorkan surat pemberitahuan itu pada putranya. "Baca saja sendiri."

"Sudah kuduga." Kemudian melipat kembali suratnya oleh Seungcheol.

 _ **Incheon, 02 Juni 2005**_

Mulai saat ini Seungcheol harus membiasakan diri dengan lingkungan _Incheon_ yang tidak seramai _Seoul_. Disini juga dia harus mulai belajar mandiri, karena sekarang hanya tinggal sendiri di sebuah kontrakan kecil.

Sedikit tidak nyaman juga dengan seragam beralmamater warna hijau yang dirinya kenakan sekarang. Rasanya tidak biasa saja. Wajar, karena ini baru pertama kali. Hal yang paling tidak disukainya ketika pindah sekolah adalah 'Harus menyusaikan diri dengan lingkungan yang baru.' Benar-benar hal yang paling menyebalkan.

Saat akan mulai memasuki kawasan sekolah, rasanya Seungcheol melihat tiga orang _namja_ seusianya yang tidak asing. Begitu pun mereka tidak asing setelah melihatnya. Merasa jam pelajaran belum akan dimulai, mereka mulai saling mendekati satu sama lain. Pantas saja mereka tidak merasa asing satu sama lain di lingkungan baru ini. Rupanya mereka memang satu sekolah di _Seoul_. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ketiga orang lainnya. Teman-temannya yang ikut terkena dampak hukuman kepala sekolah Hyungsik.

' **02 Juni 2005**

 **Rupanya kami dipindahkan ke sekolah yang sama yang berlokasi di** _ **Incheon**_ **. Pak Hyungsik masih menyayangi kami ternyata. Semuanya akan dimulai dari sini. Ketika bertemu dengannya, jadikanlah dia sebagai teman yang baik. Karena aku menyesal pada waktu itu tidak bisa melakukannya. Yang membuatku menyesal hingga sekarang. Karena Cho Kyuhyun adalah teman yang sempurna.'**

 _-Jadi semua yang dikatakan di dalamnya benar-benar terjadi._

To Be Continue…..

Type review here :

Erka : haha bener ini langsung diupdate. Cuma emang kebetulan tugas kuliahnya masih ringan jadi update.

Nanakyu : iya chingu chapter second up sekarang. Iya mencoba memperbaiki meskipun bukan masa depan sebenarnya. Mereka sahabat-sahabatnya kyuhyun juga.

Guest? : makasih banget ya.

Ayame : makasih udah ngasih semangat.

Atik1125 : kalau di dunia yang disana emang konflik, tapi disini kan mereka mencoba memperbaiki. Sad ending ? liat aja nanti ya.

Guest? : sudah dilanjut.

Aprilliaa : jangankan komik animenya juga ada kok tinggal download.

Oracle88 : merubah apapun jadi lebih baik juga gak selalu mulus kan hehehe.

Silent reader : email itu dari diri mereka di 12 tahun yang akan datang.

Chika : makasih ya

Kodok : udah di lanjut kok.

Kyuli99 : hahaha wajib siap ini sudah

Gamekyuoppa : makasih udah ngasih dukungannya ya^^

Abelkyu : emang perlu pemikiran khusus kalau lagi baca ff ini. Hahahaha makasih udah ninggalin reviewnya.

Angel : hahahaha iya iya dilanjut.

Rain : memang di anime aslinya alurnya juga seperti itu. Hihi maaf kalau bikin bingung ya.

Ladyelf1 : haha makasih. Bisa tapi gak bisa juga bukan?

Michhazz : bener? Hehe makasih

Yuliyuzumaky : iya chingu dilanjut. Reaksi kyu yah begitulah hahaha.

Jihyunelf : makasih udah disukai hihi ffnya. Gak semua masa lalu bisa dirubah dan berjalan seperti yang diharapkan wkwkwkk

Dewiangel : iya ini emang akan terus dilanjut.

Readlight : iyap kamu yang pertama review. Jadi ayo baca ceritanya sekarang.

Thank you to :

HyukRin67;KimRaf;ZiziKirahiraHibiki69;bintang15;ladyelf11;maykyunie;oracle88


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Second Chance

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Park (Cho) Jungsoo, Kim(Cho) Kibum, Choi Seungcheol, Suho, Donghae, Henry.

Gendre : Brothership, Family, Friendship, Fantasy, Sci-Fi maybe.

Length : Chaptered

Summary : Bagaimana jika kau merasakan penyesalanmu yang begitu dalam dan tidak pernah bisa terlepas darinya? Perasaan menyesal yang akan terus membayangimu bahkan hingga sampai engkau mati? Menganggap pada awalnya semua ini hanya sesuatu yang biasa terjadi. Menganggap bahwa hal yang terjadi adalah wajar-wajar saja. Tertawa saat merasakan bahwa dirimu telah menang tanpa merasakan perasaan bersalah. Tidak menanggapi hal yang seharusnya kau tanggapi. Hingga akhirnya kau merutuki dirimu sendiri. Tapi bisakah sekali saja? Sekali saja kesempatan untuk mengubah semua itu? Dimana mungkin perasaan menyesal tidak akan hilang, namun memberikan kelegaan. Meski tidak di dunia ini, bisakah di dunia yang dimana ada kehidupan yang sama menggariskan takdir yang berbeda?

 **Kembali lagi dengan fanfic baru di sela-sela kesibukan kuliah dan tugas yang menumpuk. Ide FF ini tercetus karena inspirasi atau adaptasi anime Orange, namun kalo disana ada romance disini pure brothership yah. Tapi nggak terlalu mengadaptasi juga sih, karena cerita disini agak sedikit lebih 'kejam' dari cerita aslinya.**

 **DON'T BASH**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **KEEP REVIEW**

 **JUST ENJOYED**

 _ **Incheon, 10 Juni 2005**_

Di sebuah kantin di sekolah SMU daerah _Incheon_ , terlihat empat orang _namja_ tengah berkumpul dan duduk bersama. Tak ada pembicaraan khusus yang mereka obrolan, hanya seputar hal-hal kecil. Hanya mungkin saja kali ini mereka lebih memilih untuk memfokuskan pembicaraan mengenenai sekolah baru yang mereka tempati ini. Benar sekolah yang bertajuk 'hukuman' dari Pak Hyungsik bagi mereka.

Tidak jauh dari mereka ada seorang anak laki-laki lain yang menyantap hidangannya sendiri. Entah mengapa mata miliknya selalu saja menatap kebersamaan orang-orang baru yang kini duduk di samping meja sebelahnya. Mereka berempat, sementara dirinya hanya sendiri. Sejak dahulu Kyuhyun memang tidak terlalu pandai dalam bersosialisasi, sehingga hanya sebatas sapa temu saja. Tak ada teman yang dinyatakan sebagai benar-benar teman baginya.

'Cho Kyuhyun'. Nama itu tidak asing bagi mereka berempat. Sebuah nama yang sejujurnya pada belakangan ini selalu terngiang dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Takdir mereka sepertinya mengguratkan hal yang sama. Seungcheol beranjak dari duduknya, dia mendekati meja Kyuhyun yang di sana hanya ada Kyuhyun yang duduk sendiri dengan makanannya.

Sebuah uluran tangan Seungcheol berikan kepada Kyuhyun. Dan Seungcheol tersenyum. Kyuhyun terperangah pada salah satu anak baru yang mau menyapanya. Tiga diantara mereka memandang satu sama lain dan tersenyum. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya untuk mempercayai pesan-pesan elektronik itu. Ya benar, mereka sudah bercerita dan tahu dengan 'surat masa depan' tersebut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan meraih uluran tangan Seungcheol dengan perasaan gembira. Sebelumnya tidak ada seorang pun yang mengajak kenalan duluan dengannya, dan hanya dia yang berkenalan dan selalu dia yang mengajak kenalan duluan. Perasaannya amat menghangat. Kyuhyun membawa makanan di piringnya dan pindah ke meja yang ditempati Seungcheol, Donghae, Henry, dan Suho.

Donghae memulai pembicaraan. "Jadi murid asli disini, bisakah kau perkenalkan namamu pada kami?"

"Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_." Sepertinya Kyuhyun agak malu-malu.

Suho menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tajamnya. "Tingkahnya…. Dia pemalu nampaknya."

"Aish Suho- _ah_ bicaramu terlalu kasar. Oh iya namaku Henry." Henry menyapa Kyuhyun dengan penuh semangat.

Donghae memetikan jarinya dengan semangat. "Lee Donghae."

Suho dengan gaya datarnya mulai memperkenalkan diri. "Aku Kim Suho."

"Kalau aku Choi Seungcheol. Oh Kyuhyun, kenapa kau tadi bukan bergabung saja bersama kami? Daripada duduk sendirian seperti tadi." Seungcheol mengungkapkan kalimatnya panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sendu. "Selama aku sekolah disini, aku tidak punya teman. Aku hanya mengenal mereka sekilas, karena diriku yang agak sulit bersosialisasi. Jadi tidak ada yang terlalu dekat denganku. Yang dilakukan Seungcheol tadi adalah pertama kalinya."

"Apa itu mengganggumu?" Seungcheol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum cerah. " _Anniyo_. Aku malah senang. Karena untuk pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang mau berteman denganku."

Henry sedikit cemburu. "Bukan hanya seseorang Kyu, tapi beberapa orang."

"Analisisku Henry sedang iri pada Seungcheol." Suho seenaknya memberikan hipotesa.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sungguh kalian berdua tidak beres"

Seungcheol menghela nafasnya. "Kau juga sama Donghae."

"Hahahahahahaahaha kalian semua lucu dan mengansyikan." Kyuhyun tertawa dengan lepas, membuat pipinya melengkung dan lebih _chubby_.

Mereka beeremapat sontak menatap Kyuhyun yang tertawa. Wajahnya benar-benar lucu. Pada akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama-sama.

' **10 Juni 2005**

 **Saat itu Kyuhyun memakan hidangannya sendiri. Kami yang duduk berempat tidak menghiraukan dirinya yang memperhatikan kami meski kami menyadarinya. Aku yang paling tahu juga tidak berbuat apa-apa dan hanya meneruskan mengobrol. Wajah Kyuhyun nampak murung, karena tidak ada seorang pun dari kami yang menyapa. Apakah jika salah satu dari kami mengajaknya bicara duluan pada waktu itu wajah murung Kyuhyun bisa terganti dengan wajah bahagianya?'**

Donghae sambil berjalan merangkul Kyuhyun dan membuat teman barunya ini sedikit keberatan. Henry protes karena Donghae malah yang terlalu dekat dengan Kyuhyun, namun Donghae tidak mengindahkannya. Sementara Suho dia hanya sibuk dengan buku yang dibaca. Seungcheol hanya memperhatikan tingkah-tingkah Kyuhyun.

Memejamkan matanya. Seungcheol lah satu-satunya orang diantara mereka yang sama sekali tidak mempercayai dengan _e-mail_ misterius yang selalu datang menghampiri mereka. Namun semakin hari semakin dilewatinya, yang dikatakan dalam _e-mail_ tersebut selalu terjadi. Satu yang bisa dirinya simpulkan, bahwa orang yang tengah dirangkul oleh dirinya kini adalah seseorang yang amat berharga bagi dirinya. Iya.. bukan hanya dirinya tapi juga untuk semuanya. Teman yang begitu berharga.

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu rumah dengan agak takut-takut. Pasalnya ini sudah terlalu malam untuk dirinya pulang. Teman-temannya tadi mengajak dia main dahulu. Karena penasaran, Kyuhyun kemudian ikut. Di depan rumah sudah ada mobil milik Jungsoo _hyung_ tertuanya. Kyuhyun meneguk salivanya.

Ternyata pintu itu tidak terkunci. Dengan langkah pelan Kyuhyun mulai memasuki isi rumah. Takut-takut jika Jungsoo dan Kibum yang mungkin sudah tertidur terbangun karena kegaduhan yang dibuatnya.

 _ **Incheon, 10 Juni 2005**_

 _Setelah merasa semuanya aman Kyuhyun mulai memasuki isi rumah. Disampirkannya tas yang sedari tadi dirinya gendong. Memukul-mukul pelan bahunya sejenak, merasa agak pegal karena akibat tas yang digendongnya. Hingga seseorang memencet saklar lampu, ruangan yang tadinya redup menjadi menyala._

 _Jungsoo mendekati Kyuhyun dengan langkah tegapnya. "Darimana saja kau?"_

" _Se…sekolah.." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan takut._

 _Jungsoo melirik jam dinding. "Sepanjang aku hidup, sekolahmu tidak pernah pulang selarut ini."_

 _Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa lagi berbohong. "Aku pergi main sebentar dengan teman-temanku tadi hyung."_

" _Oh begitu. Kenapa kau tidak pulang sekalian." Jika saja Jungsoo tahu perkataannya amat menusuk._

 _Kyuhyun sakit mendengarnya. "Untuk pertama kalinya aku mempunyai teman hyung. Teman-teman yang begitu hangat yang tidak pernah kutemui sebelumnya."_

" _Lalu jelaskan apa mereka akan bertanggung jawab jika penyakit paru-paru itu kambuh? Maukah mereka mengeluarkan uang untukmu? Tentu jawabannya adalah tidak. Dan yang kau buat repot adalah aku dan Kibum." Jungsoo memarahi sang bungsu dengan begitu menggebu._

 _Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Mianhae…"_

" _Merepotkan. Berteman pun dengan mantan berandalan sekolah." Kibum yang turun dari kamarnya karena mendengar kegaduhan._

 _Kyuhyun beranjak ke kamarnya setelah mendengar ucapan-ucapan yang membuatnya sakit hati dari kedua hyung kesayangannya. Yang bisa dirinya lakukan hanya diam. Meski dalam benak rasa ingin melawan selalu muncul. Namun Kyuhyun tetap menghargai kedua hyungnya sebagai pengganti orang tua baginya._

Jungsoo memasang pose marahnya kepada _magnae_ yang kini duduk menunduk di hadapannya. Sungguh sekarang sudah terlalu larut bagi Kyuhyun untuk pulang. Sepanjang malam Jungsoo dan Kibum gelisah karena khawatir kepada Kyuhyun.

Kibum juga sudah ada disana karena melihat Jungsoo yang berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun. Yang bisa dipastikan bahwa _hyung_ -nya tersebut sedang menahan amarahnya. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya bisa terus diam tanpa berani mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Kalau Jungsoo _hyung_ -nya sudah seperti ini pasti akan menyeramkan.

Jungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kau pulang larut?"

"Se…sekolah…" Kyuhyun menjawab bohong.

Kibum menyanggah kalimat Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyunnie _hyung_ tahu kau bohong. Sekolahmu itu tidak pernah memulangkan muridnya selarut ini."

Jungsoo menyetujui Kibum. "Jadi katakana yang sejujurnya pada _hyung_ , _arrasseo_."

"Aku pergi bermain dengan teman-teman baruku _hyungdeul_. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mempunyai teman-teman yang begitu hangat." Kyuhyun menjelaskan takut-takut tanpa berani menatap kedua _hyung_ -nya.

Jungsoo hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya. "Nanti bagaimana kalau penyakit paru-paru mu kambuh _saeng_? Apalagi sekarang begitu dingin."

Kyuhyun menunduk. " _Mianhae_. Lain kali aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

"Bagaimana kalau besok kau undang teman-teman barumu itu ke rumah?" Kibum menawarkan.

"Benar juga, kami juga ingin mengenal mereka." Jungsoo menanggukan kepalanya tanda persetujuan.

Kyuhyun memandang aneh kedua _hyung_ -nya. "Apa yang akan _hyungdeul_ lakukan?"

"Kami hanya ingin mengenal mereka." Kibum menjawab enteng.

"Jika _hyungdeul_ ingin memarahiku marahi saja aku, jangan membawa-bawa mereka!" Kyuhyun berlari ke kamarnya dan kemudian membanting pintu dengan keras.

Jungsoo dan Kibum menatap tidak percaya dengan reaksi yang diberikan oleh _magnae_ mereka. Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun begitu marah, padahal mereka hanya ingin lebih tau mengenai siapa saja teman yang sudah Kyuhyun punya tidak lebih. Sepertinya sang _magnae_ malah salah paham mengenai semua ini. Besok mereka harus menjelaskannya, karena jika sekarang semuanya hanya akan percuma.

Kyuhyun duduk menyandar di balik pintu kamarnya. Air mata itu kembali menetes dari kedua mata beningnya. Entahlah dirinya tadi langsung tersulut amarah begitu saja. Mengajak teman-teman barunya ke rumah? Sementara sebenarnya mereka adalah siswa pindahan yang dihukum karena dahulu adalah seorang berandalan di sekolah.

Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan-lahan mendekati sebuah figura. Dimana di dalamnya terdapat foto Hanna _eomma_ yang nampak begitu cantik. Diraihnya figura tersebut, dielusnya kemudian wajah Hanna yang ada disana. _–Bahkan ketika mendapatkan temanpun semuanya begitu sulit dengan keadaan mereka yang tidak seharusnya. Apa ini semua konsekuesi kesalahanku padamu, eomma?_

Sepanjang malam Kyuhyun menangis dengan diam dan hingga tertidur sembari memeluk figura milik Hanna.

 **Seoul, 04 Oktober 2016**

Hari ini tanpa ditemani keluarga kecil mereka masing-masing mereka tengah berada di _Sum Café_. Mereka memang sengaja untuk hanya berkumpul berenam seperti dahulu. Sebenarnya baru pada tahun inilah mereka bisa sering berkumpul bersama. Karena pada tahun-tahun setelah kepergian Kyuhyun, mereka lebih sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Sebenarnya alasan yang membuat mereka kembali bersama adalah, karena suatu rasa penyesalan yang tidak pernah bisa lepas dari diri mereka. Hingga cara kemarinlah yang terpikirkan oleh mereka. Walau mungkin orang yang mendengar bahwa hal itu tidak mungkin dan hanya sebuah pengada-adaan saja, tapi bagi mereka hal tersebut amat berarti.

Pelayan _café_ sudah menyajikan hidangan khas Korea di tempat duduk Jungsoo, Kibum, Seungcheol, Donghae, Suho, dan Henry. Di meja sudah tersaji _bulgogi, bibimbap, jjampong, ttokpoki, ramyun,_ _buljajang_ , juga _jajangmyeon_ serta beberapa minuman. Mata mereka lebih melirik kepada sebuah _mie_ dengan warna hitam yang begitu harum dan mengundang selera.

"Melihat adanya _jajangmyeon_ juga tersaji, seakan-akan Kyuhyun berada diantara kita." Henry lah yang pertama kali berbicara.

Jungsoo tersenyum getir. " _Domgsaeng_ -ku memang amat menyukainya. Namun semenjak _eomma_ meninggal, aku sudah sangat jarang melihatnya memakan _jajangmyeon_."

"Dan kami malah pura-pura tidak tahu." Kibum menundukan kepalanya.

Donghae menatap lekat _jajangmyeon_. "Memang apa enaknya ya, sampai Kyuhyun begitu menyukainya?"

Suho mengangguk setuju. "Bagiku _jamyeon_ terlalu manis."

"Seleramu kan selalu yang datar-datar Suho." Seungcheol sedikit mengejek teman cerdasnya ini.

Jungsoo tersenyum dengan teman _dongsaeng_ bungsunya ini. "Tekstur dari _jajangmyeon_ itu lembut. Rasa manis yang disajikan hangat itu menambah sensasi di dalamnya."

"Kau jadi menyukainya _hyung_?" Henry sedikit heran dengan Jungsoo yang begitu tahu tentang makanan itu.

Kibum mulai mencoba beberapa gigit dari _jajangmyeon_. "Rasanya lumayan, cobalah,"

Henry lah orang yang paling pertama mencoba setelah Jungsoo dan Kibum. Sementara tiga orang lainnya menatap lekat bagaimana reaksi yang akan diberikan Henry setelah memakan _jajangmyeon_. Henry menatap ketiga orang temannya yang sedang penasaran, ditambah Jungsoo dan Kibum juga yang sedikit penasaran.

Henry membuat wajah seolah-olah sedang merasakan tekstur dari _jajangmyeon_ yang tadi sudah dimakannya. Mengunyah-ngunyahnya kemudian menelannya sampai habis. Setelahnya Henry meminum habis air putih yang tersedia disana. Kemudian dengan satu teriakan (tidak terlalu berteriak) dengan semangat dia menjawab ' _Wow so fantastic!'_. Sungguh Henry ini bisa membuat orang terkena serangan jantung. Karena merasa heran dengan komentar Henry, akhirnya mereka semua menambah pesanan mereka dengan memesan satu _jajangmyeon_ untuk masing-masing.

Mereka memakan semua hidangan dengan tenang. Selama makan, mereka tidak terlalu banyak mengobrol. Walau hanya beberapa obrolan yang mereka lontarkan. Mereka tanpa sadar bisa tersenyum dan bergembira di sana. Rasanya kebersamaan ini begitu hangat. Kebersamaan yang dahulu hanya sebuah kepalsuan kini berubah menjadi kebersamaan yang begitu menghangatkan perasaan. Akhirnya mereka sudah menyelesaikan acaraa makan mereka. Sebelum beranjak pergi, mereka sejenak meluangkan waktu untuk bercengkerama sejenak.

Seungcheol tersenyum. "Jadi ini yang disebut kebersamaan?"

Donghae mengangguk. "Benar. Dan ini begitu hangat."

"Sudah lama sejak terakhir kita berkumpul begini." Henry memberikan penerangan.

Suho setuju. "Mungkin sudah hampir 10 tahun."

"Walau pada saat itu sebenarnya kita juga larut dalam kebersamaan yang berbeda-beda." Kibum amat marah dengan dirinya bila mengingat hal itu.

Seungcheol menghela nafasnya. "Seandainya pada saat itu kita melakukan semuanya bukan dalam kepura-puraan."

Henry berkata antusias. "Dulu 10 tahun yang lalu, kita hanya berkumpul dengan Kyuhyun. Apa jadinya jika kita bisa berkumpul juga dengan Jungsoo _hyung_ dan Kibum _hyung_ sebelumnya?"

"Yang dikatakan Henry benar. Suho apakah bisa demikian?" Donghae bertanya kepada Suho.

Suho mengedikan bahunya. "Mungkin saja bisa, jika kita meminta mereka untuk melakukannya melalui _e-mail_ yang kita kirim.."

"Hanya saja sebenarnya apakah kita yang ada di dunia itu mau melakukan semuanya. Jikapun _e-mail_ itu terkirim sebenarnya apakah mereka mau melakukannya?" Kibum menyambung penjelasan Suho.

Jungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. " _Anni_. Kita yang disana pasti akan amat mau, makanya kita harus menulisnya dengan bersungguh-sungguh agar kalimat itu mampu mengajak mereka."

Kibum hanya memandang _hyung_ -nya itu dengan sedih.

"Benar untuk apa kita pesimis, kita harus optimis. Jangan sampai kita menyerah padahal sudah sejauh ini." Sepertinya Seungcheol sependapat dengan Jungsoo.

Suho amat mengerti dengan perangai sahabat satunya ini. " _Nde_. Seperti yang Seungcheol bilang, kita tidak boleh menyerah. Dan harus memanfaatkan kesempatan itu meskipun kecil."

" _Gomawo chingudeul_." Kibum amat bersyukur dengan kehadiran sahabat-sahabat Kyuhyun diantara mereka kini.

Karena hari sudah semakin sore, mereka semua memutuskan untuk pulang. Ditambah lagi kalau sang istri sudah ada di rumah sebelum mereka pulang, pasti omelan akan segera menghinggapi telinga mereka yang sudah berkeluarga. Sebelum mereka pergi, mereka meninggalkan uang tip diatas meja untuk sang pelayan.

Pelayan _namja_ itu membereskan piring-piring bekas orang-orang tadi. Dirinya tersenyum, karena rezeki menghampirinya hari ini. Ada uang tip untuk dirinya. Jika saja bukan dia yang membereskan mejanya, mungkin malah temannya yang mendapat tip. Dimasukannya ke dalam kantong uang tip tersebut.

Seniornya menepuk pundaknya sejenak dan membuatnya sedikit terkejut. "Kau tahu persahabatan itu indah."

"Maksudnya?" Pelayan _namja_ iu bertanya bingung.

Sang _sunbae_ menunjuk pintu _café_. "Mereka masih akrab seperti di masa lalu atau mungkin lebih akrab."

Pelayan tersebut menatap sang _sunbae_ aneh. "Darimana _sunbae_ tahu?"

"Mereka hanya berenam dan memesan makanan berdasarkan 7 orang." Kemudian _sunbae_ -nya berlalu pergi meninggalkan dirinya yang masih kebingungan.

 _ **Incheon, 17 Juni 2005**_

Kelas bahasa Inggris sedang diadakan pada hari ini. Semua murid memperhatikan kepada _songsaenim_ yang sedang menjelaskan. Bukan semua sebenarnya tapi hampir. Beberapa orang diantara mereka terlihat tdak fokus dengan pelajaran. Ada sesuatu hal yang mengusik mereka hampir satu minggu ini.

Han _songsaenim_ terus menjelaskan materi-materi yang ada dalam mata pelajarannya. Berusaha menjelaskan dengan baik supaya semua murid yang diajarinya bisa memahami dengan baik apa yang sedang dijelaskan. Untung saja Han _songsaem_ tidak menyadari ada beberapa siswanya yang tidak memperhatikan.

Bel tanda pulang sudah dibunyikan. Para murid juga sudah banyak yang pergi meninggalkan sekolah dan kembali menuju rumah. Disana hanya ada lima orang _namja_ saja yang masih bertahan di ruangan kelas. Walau sebenarnya satu orang diantara mereka sama sekali tidak menghiraukan keempat orang yang masih bersamanya.

Seungcheol berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Kyu, pulang sekolah kita melihat pertandingan basket sejenak."

" _Anni_. Aku harus segera pulang, masih banyak pekerjaan di rumah." Kyuhyun memakai tasnya dan beranjak pergi.

Seungcheol tidak menyerah. "Pertandingan ini seru, tidak akan memakan waktu lama kok."

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum memberikan penolakan. "Ajak saja Suho dan yang lainnya."

Seungcheol, Suho, Donghae, dan Henry sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah. Menyaksikan pertandingan basket antara sekolah mereka dengan sekolah lain. Sebenarnya bukan pertandingan yang sebenarnya, hanya sebuah pertandingan uji coba. Meski begitu SMU _Incheon_ tidak mau kalah dengan SMU yang menantanya. Maka dari itu banyak murid yang hadir untuk memberikan dukungan.

Skor kali ini sudah menunjukan angka 20-21. Perbedaan yang amat tipis. Sejauh ini SMU _Incheon_ lah yang masih mengungguli angka. Semua bersorak kala SMU _Incheon_ kembali lagi menambah angka. Namun sebenarnya, mereka berempat tidak fokus dengan pertandingan yang berjalan.

Hingga pada babak akhir, SMU _Incheon_ lah yang dinyatakan sebagai pemenang dalam pertandingan uji coba kali ini. Semua siswa juga sudah banyak yang pulang. Hanya tinggal mereka berempat saja yang masih betah duduk di depan lapangan basket sekolah.

Seungcheol menyenderkan badannya. "Kyuhyun benar-benar menghindari kita sekarang."

"Huh kau baru menyadarinya setelah satu minggu, kami saja dari beberapa hari yang lalu bingung apa alasannya menghindari kita." Donghae protes.

Seungcheol menggaruk pipinya pelan. "Aku hanya ingin menggenapkannya saja."

Suho membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Mungkin dia terusik dengan kita yang terlalu dekat."

"Aish Suho. Kalau dia terusik sudah dari waktu itu sudah menolak kita." Henry bingung sendiri dengan teman pintarnya ini.

Donghae cemberut. "Kalau begini terus, bisakah kita mengubah takdir?"

"Dunia paralel. Dunia yang mengirimkan _e-mail_ kepada kita adalah dunia yang berbeda bukan? Meski kita mengubah takdir yang ada disini takdir disana tidak akan pernah berubah." Suho memandang lurus.

"Walau di dunia itu tidak berubah, biarlah kita yang ada disini tidak merasakan penyesalan yang sama." Suatu senyuman diberikan Seungcheol.

Henry kagum melihatnya. "Tumben sekali kata-katamu bijak Seungcheol."

"Kau pikir yang bisa kulakukan hanya berbuat onar?" Seungcheol memutar bola matanya malas.

Entah mengapa mereka malah menjawab dengan serempak. "Biasanya!"

' **18 Juni 2005**

 **Pada hari itu** _ **eomma**_ **menelepon. Sementara telepon yang diberikan** _ **eomma**_ **adalah mengenai omelan-omelannya. Kemudian aku berangkat sekolah dengan amat tidak bersemangat karena** _ **eomma**_ **terus meneleponku. Disana aku melihat Kyuhyun duduk termenung di bangku taman sekolah. Wajahnya begitu muram, aku tidak memperdulikannya dan melenggang masuk ke kelas. Bisakah kali ini kau bertanya padanya, mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'**

 _ **Incheon, 18 Juni 2005**_

Seungcheol terburu-buru mematikan wekernya. Dia mengumpat dalam hati, meski jam weker dinyalakan tetap saja dia bangun terlambat. Seungcheol langsung menuju toilet, menggosok gigi serta membasuh wajahnya. Sudah biasa di pagi hari dirinya pasti tidak akan pernah sempat untuk mandi.

Hanya sarapan sederhana saja yang biasanya dirinya sajikan. Walau sebenarnya dulu pun saat di _Seoul_ sudah sering memakan makanan yang sederhana. Hanya saja disana ada sang _eomma_ yang menyiapkan semuanya untuknya. Meski kebiasaan bangun siangnya memang tidak pernah berubah.

Seungcheol memakan roti dengan selai cokelat yang dirinya buat. Ah ada sebuah telepon masuk yang datang kepadanya. Tumben ada seseorang yang meneleponnya. Seungcheol hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas ketika melihat nama siapa yang meneleponnya.

Sembari mengunyah Seungcheol berbicara. " _Wae gerae eomma_? Tumben sekali menelepon."

" _Aish anak kurang ajar. Apa tidak boleh seorang ibu mengkhawatirkan anaknya sendiri?"_ Choi Minra mengomel dari _Seoul_ sana.

Seungcheol meminum susu putihnya. "Tentu boleh. Tapi aku yakin _eomma_ akan segera mengomel."

Choi Minra seakan teringat sesuatu. _"Benar juga mengenai itu kau tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh lagi kan disana?"_

" _Nde eomma_. Aku disini sudah menjadi anak yang amat baik." Seungcheol kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan rumah kontraknya.

Choi Minra terus berbicara. _"Ingat disana kau harus baik, rajin belajar, jaga kesehatan….."_

Bla….bla….bla… Choi Seungcheol berjalaan menuju sekolah dengan ponsel yang terus berada di dekat telinga kirinya. Seungcheol amat ingin sekali mematikan sambungan teleponnya, tetapi karena mengingat mengenai norma kesopanan maka dia selalu membiarkan orang yang menelepon untuk menutup teleponnya terlebih dahulu.

Sayangnya Choi Minra bukanlah penelepon yang akan mudah mematikan sambungan teleponnya begitu saja, terlebih lagi dengan anaknya sendiri. Seungcheol juga sudah sampai di sekolah. Bangku itu benar tengah diduduki seseorang. Seungcheol memperhatikan siapa yang duduk. Disana ada Kyuhyun dengan wajahnya yang begitu muram. 'KLIK' Akhirnya Seungcheol memutus terlebih dahulu sambungan telepon itu, biarlah untuk kali ini saja dia melanggar norma kesopanan.

Kyuhyun langsung bertanya kala Seungcheol mendudukan dirinya tepat disampingnya. "Yang menelepon?"

Seungcheol melirik sekilas. " _Eomma_ -ku dari _Seoul_. Kebanyakan mengomeliku."

"Aku malah merindukan omelan _eomma_ -ku. Kau beruntung." Kyuhyun pura-pura tersenyum.

Seungcheol menatap Kyuhyun dengan serius. "Daripada memikirkan _eomma_ -ku. Sebenarnya selama satu minggu ini kenapa kau menghindari kami?"

"A…aku tidak menghindari kalian hanya saja…" Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus berbicara apa.

Tiba-tiba saja Henry, Suho, dan Donghae sudah ada bersama mereka. Donghae langsung merangkul Kyuhyun. "Jujur saja, kami kan sahabatmu."

Kyuhyun menatap mereka satu per satu. "Sebenarnya dua _hyungdeul_ -ku mengundang kalian ke rumah."

" _Jeongmal_ Kyu? Tentu saja kami mau." Henry menjawab dengan semangat.

Suho menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Tapi sayangnya apakah mereka menerima _dongsaeng_ -nya berteman dengan mantan berandalan seperti kita. Benar begitu?"

"Mungkin tidak jauh berbeda." Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah.

"Mereka menerima kok. Banyak orang yang menerima kan. Lagipula kita ini mantan bukan berandalannya." Seungcheol memberikan solusi.

Donghae menyetujui kalimat Seungcheol. "Kita akan berbuat baik pasti."

"Jadi kapan kita ke rumahmu?" Tanya Seungcheol dengan penuh semangat.

Kyuhyun menjawab dengan penuh senyuman. "Hari minggu ini!"

Jungsoo merasa akhir-akhir ini pekerjaan di kantornya sedikit berkurang. Karena akhirnya dia bisa pulang lebih awal. Dan berkat itu, dirinya bisa mengurangi pekerjaan Kyuhyun. Meski bila urusan memasak memang harus Kyuhyun juga yang melakukannya. Setidaknya pekerjaan lainnya sudah Jungsoo bantu.

Dirinya juga tersenyum, karena ketika pulang Jungsoo mendapati Kibum tengah tertidur karena kelelahan belajar. _Dongsaeng_ pintarnya ini sebentar lagi akan mengikuti perlombaan Fisika sehingga belajarnya harus lebih ekstra dari yang biasanya. Setelah memindahkan Kibum ke kamarnya, Jungsoo langsung melakukan pekerjaan rumah.

Akhirnya orang yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah pulang. Jungsoo amat senang, karena hari ini dia melihat wajah Kyuhyun kembali cerah. Tidak seperti saat-saat yang kemarin. Syukurlah Kyuhyun sudah tidak salah paham lagi. Bahkan rona ceria terlihat selalu memancar dari wajah _magnae_ -nya.

Jungsoo langsung memberikan perintah. "Ganti bajumu dulu Kyu."

" _Arrayo_. Oh iya _hyung_ , hari minggu ini teman-temanku akan kemari." Kyuhyun menjelaskan sembari membuka sepatunya.

Jungsoo senang mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. "Wah pasti akan sangat ramai."

Kyuhyun berbicara tanpa menatap Jungsoo. "Kalian akan menerima mereka kan meski masa lalu mereka kelam?"

"Apa maksudmu Kyu?" Jungsoo jujur sedikit tidak mengerti.

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Semuanya sudah beres. Memasak?"

"Kalau itu, kau tahu sendiri kemampuan _hyung_ kan Kyu." Jungsoo menyengir.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memaklumi _hyung_ -nya ini. "Tunggulah, masakan akan segera siap. Bangunkan Kibum _hyung_ juga."

Jungsoo merasa amat senang dengan kembalinya kecerahan pada wajah Kyuhyun. Meski belum kembali sepenuhnya seperti pada saat Hanna masih hidup. Padahal sudah lama berlalu, namun sang _dongsaeng_ masih memikirkannya. Sekarang adalah saat dimana dirinya dan Kibum harus menyelamatkan sang _magnae_ dari keterpurukan. Tidak akan pernah bisa dirinya bayangkan bila nanti harus kehilangan Kyuhyun untuk selama-lamanya.

Kyuhyun mulai melakukan keahlian yang hanya dirinya punya diantara saudara-saudaranya yang lain, yakni memasak. Hari ini dirinya lebih banyak memasak sayur juga daging. Ini diperuntukan untuk kedua _hyung_ -nya. Terutama untuk Kibum, sang _hyung_ harus lengkap gizinya karena akan mengikuti kompetisi.

 _-Eomma-ku dari Seoul. Kebanyakan mengomeliku._

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir bila mengingat kalimat dari salah satu sahabatnya. Tidak tahukah sahabatnya itu lebih beruntung daripada dirinya sekarang ini. Dia hanya bisa mengingat omelan-omelan yang diberikan Hanna dulu kepadanya. Sementara sahabatnya bisa merasakannya selalu. Memang jarak mereka jauh, namun pasti mereka bisa bertemu. Jaraknya juga dengan Hanna sama jauhnya, hanya saja Kyuhyun tidak akan mungkin lagi bisa bertemu dengannya.

 _Hanna menatap putranya dengan begitu lembut. "Kyuhyunnie kau harus belajar memasak. Jika mana eomma sibuk bekerja, kau bisa menggantikan eomma untuk memasakan kedua hyungmu."_

" _Baik eomma sekarang ayo ajari aku." Kyuhyun terlihat lucu dengan sengaja menggunakan apron milik Hanna._

 _Hanna tertawa dengan putra bungsunya. "Arrayo….arrayo Kyuhyunnie."_

Hampir saja Kyuhyun membuat sup yang dibuatnya gosong. Untung saja ada Kibum yang sadar dan kebetulan melintas mematikan apinya. Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tidak bisa diartikan, tetapi orang yang dipandang sama sekali tidak menatapnya. Kyuhyun hanya berlalu meninggalkan Kibum dengan pandangannya yang masih kosong.

Jungsoo melihat Kyuhyun sangat sebentar memasuki dapur. Bisa Jungsoo lihat di dapur sudah ada Kibum yang membereskan. Jungsoo bisa menebak bahwa berantakan yang terjadi adalah perbuatan sang _magnae_. Jungsoo ingin mencegah Kyuhyun masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya, namun Jungsoo terperangah. Terperangah melihat setetes air mata yang jatuh melewati pipi Kyuhyun.

 **Seoul, 02 Juni 2016**

Jungsoo dan Kibum saat ini sedang berada di _Incheon_. Rencananya mereka akan mengunjungi rumah mereka yang hampir sepuluh tahun tidak mereka tinggali. Mereka mungkin akan menjual rumah tersebut, juga menyumbangkan sebagian barang-barang yang ada disana kepada yayasan sosial.

Mereka menatap pintu rumah mereka yang dahulu sempat mereka tinggali. Dibukanya pintu rumah tersebut. Tidak banyak yang berubah atau mungkin memang tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali. Semuanya masih sama seperti dahulu. Saat dimana pertama kali mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka dari rumah ini, kemudian membangun kehidupan yang baru.

Jungsoo dan Kibum menyelusuri semua ruangan yang ada dalam rumah sederhana ini. Rasanya seakan-akan mereka kebali ke masa lalu. Nostalgia seperti langsung hinggap ke dalam perasaan mereka. Dapur yang menjadi tempat favorit Kyuhyun dahulu masih dalam keadaan baik. Masih sama seperti saat Kyuhyun belum meninggalkan mereka.

Ruangan kamar Kyuhyun adalah ruangan yang paling akhir mereka masuki. Keadaannya masih sama dengan dahulu. Hanya saja yang baru disadari oleh mereka kini, adalah banyaknya foto-foto Hanna yang begitu banyak menghuni ruangan. Pasti perasaan sang _dongsaeng_ dahulu amat tersiksa dengan rasa bersalahnya yang tidak pernah hilang.

 _-Mianhae eomma, karena aku Jungsoo hyung dan Kibum hyung jadi repot. Mianhae karena aku kita tidak bisa berkumpu. Mianhae karena aku tidak mau membelikan eomma pena. Mianhae karena membuat eomma meninggal._

Itulah selembar kecil catatan dari buku harian Kyuhyun yang sudah terbakar. Perasaan mereka berdua begitu hancur. Terlebih Jungsoo, dirinya sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan isakannya untuk tidak keluar. Kibum sendiri sudah menangis dengan diam dan hanya bisa memeluk sang _hyung_.

To Be Continue….

Update kilat di tengah tugas. Maaf gabisa balas review dulu.


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Second Chance

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Park (Cho) Jungsoo, Kim(Cho) Kibum, Choi Seungcheol, Suho, Donghae, Henry.

Gendre : Brothership, Family, Friendship, Fantasy, Sci-Fi maybe.

Length : Chaptered

Summary : Bagaimana jika kau merasakan penyesalanmu yang begitu dalam dan tidak pernah bisa terlepas darinya? Perasaan menyesal yang akan terus membayangimu bahkan hingga sampai engkau mati? Menganggap pada awalnya semua ini hanya sesuatu yang biasa terjadi. Menganggap bahwa hal yang terjadi adalah wajar-wajar saja. Tertawa saat merasakan bahwa dirimu telah menang tanpa merasakan perasaan bersalah. Tidak menanggapi hal yang seharusnya kau tanggapi. Hingga akhirnya kau merutuki dirimu sendiri. Tapi bisakah sekali saja? Sekali saja kesempatan untuk mengubah semua itu? Dimana mungkin perasaan menyesal tidak akan hilang, namun memberikan kelegaan. Meski tidak di dunia ini, bisakah di dunia yang dimana ada kehidupan yang sama menggariskan takdir yang berbeda?

 **Kembali lagi dengan fanfic baru di sela-sela kesibukan kuliah dan tugas yang menumpuk. Ide FF ini tercetus karena inspirasi atau adaptasi anime Orange, namun kalo disana ada romance disini pure brothership yah. Tapi nggak terlalu mengadaptasi juga sih, karena cerita disini agak sedikit lebih 'kejam' dari cerita aslinya.**

 **DON'T BASH**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **KEEP REVIEW**

 **JUST ENJOYED**

 _ **Incheon, 20 Juni 2005**_

Seungcheol, Donghae, Suho, dan Henry tengah berkumpul di dalam kelas. Kebetulan hari ini mereka semua datang begitu pagi. Entahlah tiba-tiba saja mereka merasakan semangat untuk menjalani kehidupan sekolah mereka dengan sungguh-sungguh. Terlebih kali ini mereka mempunyai tujuan yang sama.

Benar. Salah satu bangku kosong yang dari tadi menjadi objek pengelihatan mereka bereempat. Satu bangku yang mereka sengaja duduk untuk mengelilinginya. Tujuannya adalah membuatnya untuk tetap hidup dan terus tersenyum bersama mereka. Walau sebenarnya ada yang melebihi dari tujuan tersebut, yaitu mencoba mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan arti sebuah persahabatan yang sebenarnya.

Hyun _songsaenim_ cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran empat orang murid pindahannya kali ini. Jujur saja, biasanya ketika pelajaran bahasa korea akan mulai seluruh siswa belum hadir dan hanya menyisakan dirinya. Maklum karena dia adalah seorang guru yang tepat waktu serta tidak mau mengabaikan pekerjaannya. Ternyata beberapa murid pindahan menyadarkannya bahwa tidak semua murid sama dengan ekspektasinya.

Suho langsung menyuruh semua membenarkan posisi duduk mereka. "Hyun _songsaeng_ anda sudah datang."

" _Nde_. Aku adalah tipe yang tidak suka terlambat." Hyun menyimpan tasnya di meja khusus untuk guru.

Henry antusias mendengarnya. "Hyun _songsaeng_ memang yang terbaik."

Hyun tersenyum sekilas. "Walau kebanyakan siswa tidak menyukaiku dan memilih untuk terlambat."

"Maksud _songsaenim_?" Donghae agak bingung dengan jawaban Hyun.

Hyun menghela nafasnya. "Sejak dahulu murid disini tidak menyukaiku. Mereka menganggapku membosankan, karena selalu datang tepat waktu. Bahkan ada beberapa murid yang membenciku. Dan saat itu mereka memilih untuk sengaja datang terlambat."

" _Songsae_ tidak marah?" Seungcheol bertanya.

Hyun tersenyum dan menyandarkan punggungnya. "Untuk apa aku marah? Aku malah merasa sedih, jika semua muridku masih begitu berarti mereka belum bisa menerima pelajaran yang aku ajarkan. Dengan begitu aku harus bekerja lebih keras lagi agar semua murid bisa menangkap penjelasanku dan menyukai bahasa korea."

Henry bertepuk tangan. "Seorang guru juga belajar?"

"Henry itu sudah jelas. Guru juga sama perlu belajar lagi. Agar materinya bisa bertambah terus untuk sang murid. Bahkan terkadang ada murid yang lebih pintar dari gurunya." Suho menjelaskan dengan tenang.

Donghae mengangguk setuju. "Makanya secara tidak langsung aku mengakui kehebatan seorang guru yang terus mau berjuang untuk muridnya."

" _Jeongmal_? Apakah kalian juga menganggapku begitu?" Hyun sungguh tidak mempercayai dengan ucapan keempat muridnya.

Seungcheol tersenyum dan menjawab. "Perjuanganmu tentu saja akan kami hargai Hyun _songsaenim_."

" _Gomawoyo_. Ngmong-ngomog yang membuat kalian datang sepagi ini karena apa?" Sebenarnya ini yang dari tadi ingin Hyun tanyakan.

Seungcheol menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal. "Karena tahu Hyun _songsae_ selalu datang tepat waktu, kami menunggu Kyuhyun untuk mengobrol sebentar. Tapi-tapi ke depan kami akan selalu datang sepagi ini untuk pelajaranmu."

Hyun terkekeh dengan ucapan polos Seungcheol. "Kyuhyun. Ah Cho Kyuhyun, hari ini dia tidak bisa masuk."

" _Waeyo_?" Donghae sangat sedih.

Hyun menatap keeempat muridnya. " _Hyung_ -nya bilang Kyuhyun sedang sakit. Jadi sampai besok dia tidak masuk."

"Apakah Kyuhyun juga tipe murid yang tidak menyukaimu?" Suho bertanya selidik.

Henry terlonjak dengan kata-kata kejam Suho. "Yak! Kim Suho! Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

Hyun menggelengkan kepalanya. " _Anniyo._ Dia adalah satu-satunya murid yang selalu tepat waktu dan semangat untuk memperhatikan pelajaranku."

Dan semua mengangguk mendengarnya.

Hyun _songsaenim_ memulai kelas bahasa koreanya dengan hanya empat orang murid. Siapa lagi kalau bukan keempat murid pindahan. Mereka cukup sedih mendengar fakta yang diberikan oleh Hyun _songsaenim_. Padahal Hyun _songsae_ begitu menyayangi semua muridnya, namun mereka saja yang salah paham dan tidak mau menahu mengenai penderitaan apa yang sebenarnya dihadapi oleh guru mereka.

Setelah 30 menit pelajaran dimulai, barulah satu per satu murid sudah memasuki kelas. Keadaan menjadi ramai sekarang, berbeda dengan 30 menit yang lalu begitu tenang dan serius. Mereka senang setidakya murid yang lain masih mau mengikuti pelajaran dari Hyun _songsaenim_ walau tidak sepenuhnya. Walau pada kenyataan yang ada, ada yang benar-benar memperhatikan dan ada yang hanya berpura-pura.

Sudah dua mata pelajaran yang mereka lalui, pertama Hyun _songsaenim_ dan kedua Kang _songsaenim_. Waktu istirahat atau bel yang menandakan istirahat makan siang sudah berbunyi. Semua murid meninggalkan kelas untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kosong. Satu bangku yang kosong itu dipandangi oleh beberapa orang murid, setelahnya mereka hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Di kantin sekolah, kebanyakan adalah murid-murid yang membawa bekalnya dari rumah. Terlebih lagi para wanita. Namun ada juga yang membeli makanan langsung dari kantin dan itu kebanyakan adalah para siswa laki-laki. Termasuk keempat orang murid pindahan yang juga membeli langsung.

Mereka tersenyum saat mengingat salah seorang dari mereka yang kini tidak masuk karena sakit. Teman baru mereka itu selalu membawa bekalnya sendiri dari rumah. Dia bilang memasak bekal sendiri itu lebih menyehatkan dan menghematkan. Menghematkan. Istilah yang tidak pernah ada sebelumnya, namun dengan begitu polos dia menyebutkannya. Ah rasanya sepi sekali karena Kyuhyun sakit. Setelah bel masuk hingga pulang, mereka berempat merasa bahwa hari yang dilewati terasa datar.

Pada pagi itu Kyuhyun terlihat panik mencari sesuatu yang amat penting. Semua lemari miliknya sudah dia bongkar, namun benda tersebut sama sekali tidak ditemukannya. Perasaannya sudah mulai kacau karena tidak bisa menemukan hal wajib yang harus dia minum disaat seperti ini. Padahal sudah lama sekali, namun sekarang itu datang lagi.

Benar. Penyakit paru-paru Kyuhyun kembali kambuh. Saat akan mandi tadi, dirinya tiba-tiba merasa sesak dan tidak bisa meraih udara yang ada disekitarnya. Biasanya dengan mudah Kyuhyun bisa langsung sembuh bila meminum obatnya, namun sayang tidak ada satupun obat yang bisa dirinya temukan.

Rasa sesaknya semakin menjadi. Kyuhyun merogoh jas seragamnya. Kyuhyun hampir lega karena ada obat itu disana, namun hanya bungkus obatnya yang sudah kosong ternyata. Apa boleh buat Kyuhyun terpaksa untuk meminta kepada _hyung_ -nya.

 _Kyuhyun berjalan dengan perlahan-lahan menuruni anak tangga dengan dadanya yang masih teraasa terhimpit. Mencoba untuk menanyakan kepada kedua hyungdeulnya mengenai obat yang selalu menemani mereka. Karena dirinya sudah kepayahan untuk mencari tahu lagi keberadaan obat tersebut._

 _Jungsoo dan Kibum sedang serius memperbincangkan sesuatu. Mengenai finansial keluarga mereka yang semakin hari semakin menipis. Semuanya menjadi tumpang tindih, karena mereka bertiga sekolah semua. Hanya Jungsoo saja yang bekerja. Itupun hanya cukup untuk makan mereka dan uang kuliahnya saja._

 _Jungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Keadaan kita semakin sulit Kibum-ah."_

" _Wae?" Tanya Kibum singkat._

 _Jungsoo menggeleng. "Gaji pekerjaan paruh waktuku hanya cukup untuk menutupi biaya kuliah dan makan sehari-hari saja. Itupun diluar keperluan yang lain."_

" _Kalau aku mungkin bisa bekerja. Tapi dia?" Entahlah rasa benci itu masih menyelimuti Kibum._

 _Jungsoo mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Tidak mungkin kita membuatnya bekerja. Dia lemah."_

 _Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk ikut bergabung. "H-hyung o-obatku?"_

" _Ah tanpa sengaja aku membuangnya." Kibum menjawab datar._

 _Kyuhyun kemudian menghampiri Jungsoo. "H-hyung… a-aku.."_

" _Aish Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan memintaku untuk membelikannmu obat! Kita ini sedang kritis!"_

 _Kyuhyun hanya memiliha untuk kembali ke kamarnya. –Benar aku ini lemah dan tidak berguna._

Jungsoo mengeluh. "Kibum- _ah_ kita semakin kesulitan."

" _Waeyo_?" Tanya Kibum singkat.

Jungsoo mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Gajiku hanya cukup untuk makan sehari-hari dan uang kuliahku saja."

Kibum memberikan solusi. "Mungkin aku bisa ikut bekerja paruh waktu? Ah Kyu turunlah jangan berdiri di tangga."

" _A-arrasseo_." Sungguh sebenarnya Kyuhyun takut untuk bergabung.

Jungsoo tersontak dengan wajah Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyunnie wajahmu pucat!"

"Bilang kau sesak?" Kibum segera menyelidik.

Kyuhyun berpura-pura tersenyum. " _Anni. Gwenchana_. Lagipula…ka-ka…."

Jungsoo dan Kibum sungguh kaget dengan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba pingsan. Keringat dingin sudah membasahi seluruh pakaian milik Kyuhyun. Tanpa basa-basi mereka langsung menelepon _ambulance_ dan membawanya langsung ke rumah sakit. Di perjalanan Jungsoo terus menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun berusaha menyalurkan kehangatannya pada sang _dongsaeng_.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di rumah sakit umum _Incheon_. Para suster yang ada disana langsug bertindak cepat dengan membawa Kyuhyun menggunakan _blankir_. Jungsoo dan Kibum amat khawatir dengan keadaan _dongsaeng_ bungsu mereka.

Kibum dan Jungsoo duduk di ursi ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Menunggu kepastian kabar dari seorang dokter yang kini sedang menangani _dogsaeng_ -nya. Mereka amat tidak mau terjadi hal yang buruk terhadap _dongsaeng_ bungsu mereka tersebut. Sungguh mereka amat tidak mau sangat tidak mau.

Pintu ruang intensif itu terbuka. Seorang dokter _namja_ sekitar berumur 40 tahun muncul dari pintunya. Ketika sang dokter mendekati, Kibum dan Jungsoo langsung berdiri untuk segera menanyakan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan _magnae_. Dokter Kim tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan agar mereka berdua mengikutinya ke ruangan.

Tak ada hal atau pembicaraan yang terjadi selama mereka berjalan bersama-sama menuju ruangan dokter. Yang saat ini tengah mereka berdua pikirkan hanyalah berharap bahwa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja, meski memang keadaannya tadi malah mengungkapkan keterbalikan dari apa yang mereka harapkan.

Dokter Kim memandang kedua kakak beradik itu bergantian. "Kalian keluarganya?"

Jungsoo bertukar tatap sekilas dengan Kibum. " _Nde_. Kami berdua _hyung_ -nya."

"Seharusnya aku membicarakan ini dengan orang tua kalian." Dokter Kim menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

Kibum hanya berbicara pelan. "Mereka telah meninggal."

"Oh…ah _mianhatta_." Dokter Kim merasa canggung karena mendengarnya.

Jungsoo memandang dokter Kim serius. "Jadi apa yang terjadi _uisanim_?"

Dokter Kim mulai memasang pose seriusnya untuk menjelaskan. "Kyuhyun- _ssi_ menderita _pneumhothorax_. Tapi sayangnya penyakit itu malah berkembang semakin parah di dalam tubuhnya. Dengan kata lain paru-paru Kyuhyun- _ssi_ sudah tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik. Satu hal lagi, paru-paru kirinya kemungkinan bisa kehilangan fungsinya."

"Ah begitu? Lantas adakah cara agar Kyuhyun bisa sembuh?" Kibum yang masih tenang mulai menjawab.

Dokter Kim memandang Kibum. "Melakukan terapi, dan meminum obatnya dengan rutin salah satunya. Tapi jika penyakitnya malah menjadi lebih kuat kita bisa melakukan operasi. Jadi ingatkan Kyuhyun- _ssi_ agar selalu minum obatnya dengan teratur."

" _Kamsahamnida uisanim_. Kami akan menengok Kyuhyun dulu." Kibum mengajak Jungsoo untuk pergi.

Jungsoo akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah _kajja_."

Kibum dan Jungsoo hanya bisa diam di dalam ruangan rawat Kyuhyun. Kibum sibuk merapikan peralatan Kyuhyun di nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Jungsoo…entahlah. _Namja_ tertua diantara mereka itu hanya bisa duduk dengan pikirannya yang entah berada dimana. Kibum hanya bisa memandang prihatin _hyung_ satu-satunya itu. Amat jelas, Jungsoo lah yang paling terpuruk dengan apa yang menimpa mereka kini. Terlebih Jungsoo adalah sosok yang sensitif, tidak seperti dirinya dan Kyuhyun yang terkadang lebih mengabaikan keadaan.

Kibum menyodorkan air mineral kepada Jungsoo. _Hyung_ -nya tersebut hanya tersenyum sekilas kemudian meminum air yang diberikan oleh _dongsaeng_ -nya tersebut. Kibum hanya bisa mendecak melihat Jungsoo. Dirinya sudah tidak mau lagi berpura-pura bodoh dengan pura-pura tidak mengetahui perasaan Jungsoo yang sebenarnya. Pada dasarnya Kibum memang seseorang yang jenius.

"Jungsoo _hyung_ kau benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang depresi." Kibum berucap dengan seenaknya.

Jungsoo menatap Kibum tidak terima. "Yak! Enak saja kau mengatai _hyung_ begitu."

"Memang iya. Wajahmu menunjukkan segalanya _hyung_." Kibum membalas acuh.

Jungsoo langsung menunduk dan tersenyum getir. "Hehhh. Kita sudah tahu dari awal bahwa semua ini pasti terjadi. Tapi entahlah rasanya masih sakit dan aku tidak ingin menerima ini sebagai kenyataan."

Kibum tersenyum mengerti. Pada dasarnya perasaannya juga sama seperti Jungsoo. "Terjadi ya biarkan terjadilah. Hanya saja bagaimana cara kita sekarang untuk bisa lebih menjaga Kyuhyun dan melakukan yang terbaik yang kita bisa. Bukankah kita tidak mau menyesal disini?"

"Sungguh Cho Kibum. Kalimatmu panjang sekali." Jungsoo tertawa renyah.

Kibum hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Jangan salahkan aku bahwa besok aku tidak mau bicara lagi denganmu _hyung_."

"Aish Kibummie, _hyung_ hanya bercanda. Kau benar, waktuku terbuang hanya untuk depresi seperti tadi. Seharusnya kita hanya terus berjuang untuk menghadapi semua ini." Jungsoo memasang mimik seriusnya.

Kibum tersenyum amat tipis. " _Nde_. Untuk meraih kesempatan kedua itu."

' **20 Juni 2005**

 **Saat itu merupakan hari yang sulit bagi kami. Dimana Dokter Kim memberikan vonis mengenai penyakit mematikan yang bersarang di tubuh Kyuhyun. Pada saat itu pikiran kami menjadi amat hancur sehingga tidak sanggup untuk berpikir jernih. Keadaan yang sulit menjadi semakin sulit. Perasaan kami bergejolak. Memperjuangkan Kyuhyun kah atau mengabaikannya saja? Kumohon untuk saat ini jangan ragu. Perjuangkanlah Kyuhyun, karena dia memang harus kau lindungi.'**

 **Incheon, 05 Juni 2016**

Dua orang _namja_ dengan pakaian serba hitam itu tengah berdiri di depan sebuah gundukan tanah. Mereka meletakkan bunga mawar putih di samping batu nisan yang berdiri disana. Ah rupanya mereka tidak hanya berdua, ada dua orang bocah kembar lucu yang juga ikut atau mungkin memaksa untuk ikut dengan sang _appa_.

Jungsoo hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya kasar saat kedua putra kembarnya malah mengambil bunga yang tadi diletakkan dirinya dan Kibum. Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum tipis menyaksikan peperangan yang terjadi diantara anak dan ayah tersebut. Benar hanya tipis, tahu sendiri bagaimana dinginnya seorang Cho Kibum.

Rupanya Kibum tidak sedingin yang dikira. "Yongnam- _ah_ , Yongguk- _ah_ kembalikan bunga itu, nanti _ahjussi_ akan memberikan kalian coklat."

" _Jeongmalyo ahjussi_?" Yongguk yang paling antusias langsung berlari mendekati Kibum.

Ah ternyata Yongnam juga menyusul di belakang. "Aku juga akan diberi kan _ahjussi_?"

Kibum mengacak rambut mereka berdua dan memberi mereka coklat masing-masing. "Tentu, lihat coklatnya enak kan. Sekarang kembalikan bunganya."

" _Nde ahjussi_!" Anak kembar itu menjawab serempak.

Jungsoo mendekati Kibum. "Seorang Cho Kibum yang dingin disukai oleh anak, bahkan aku yang ayahnya sendiri diacuhkan."

"Aku hanya berpikir apa yang disukai anak-anak." Kibum menyahut acuh dan singkat.

Jungsoo terkekeh. "Lihatlah kau kembali lagi menjadi manusia es."

Kibum memandang Jungsoo dengan tatapan datar. " _Kajja_ , Seungcheol dan lainnya sudah menunggu."

" _Arrasseo_ , _kajja_ berangkat menuju _Seoul_." Jungsoo menjawab penuh semangat.

Di batu nisan tersebut tepatri nama Hanna. Seorang _yeoja_ yang amat berarti bagi hidup mereka. Seorang _yeoja_ yang selalu memperjuangkan mereka baik secara lahir maupun batin. _Yeoja_ yang menurut mereka memiliki senyuman terindah di dunia ini. _Yeoja_ yang benar-benar mempunyai hari yang amat lembut dan selalu membuat mereka tenteram dengan pelukan menenangkan yang didapat darinya. Seorang ibu yang begitu amat dicintai.

Memang hari ini bukan hari peringatan kematiannya. Hanya saja perasaan rindu tersebut terlalu menyeruak semakin dalam baik dalam perasaan Jungsoo maupun Kibum. Titik dimana mereka amat merindukan _eomma_ yang sudah lama tidak dapat mereka lihat lagi. Setidaknya dengan mengunjungi makam Hanna, mungkin perasaan mereka bisa tersampaikan.

Selama ini Jungsoo dan Kibum tidak pernah merasakan kerinduan yang begitu dahsyat kepada Hanna. Karena sejaka awal mental mereka memang menganggap bahwa Tuhan mempunyai tempat yang lebih untuk mereka yang telah meninggal. Dan akhirnya perasaan rindu dan amat ingin memeluk kembali itu hadir di dalam hati mereka masing-masing.

Di dalam perjalanan, mereka berdua terlarut dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Meski pada dasarnya apa yang dipikirkan mereka berdua adalah sama. Mengingat masa-masa kecil mereka dengan sang _eomma_. Semuanya berubah setelah Hanna pergi, tidak ada yang memarahi mereka dan menasehati mereka lagi, sedangkan dahulu mereka hanya mengabaikannya.

Kedua mata kakak-beradik itu memerah nampak berkaca-kaca. Lelehan bening itu menumpuk di dalam mata mereka masing-masing. Walau mereka hanya diam, tapi pada akhirnya air mata tersebut jatuh melewati pipi mereka. Yongguk dan Yongnam hanya memandang aneh kepada kedua orang tua tersebut. Jika mereka saja merasa kehilangan begini, ah apa ini perasaan Kyuhyun dahulu? Rasanya begitu menyiksa.

 _Ketiga namja kecil itu berlari-lari dengan ceria mengitari bukit. Di depan mereka terdapat dua orang namja dan yeoja dewasa yang hanya bisa tersenyum menyaksikan tingkah laku putra mereka. Terlebih tingkah si bungsu yang amat sangat aktif. Sehingga tidak jarang malah membuat dua hyungnya mengeluh._

 _Kyuhyun kecil berlari-lari berusaha menangkap kupu-kupu yang terbang tidak jauh di atas kepalanya. Jungsoo kecil yang protektif kepada semua dongsaengnya itu hanya berjaga-jaga di belakang Kyuhyun, takut-takut kalau sang dongsaeng terjatuh dan menangis. Aish memikirkan Kyuhyun menangis saja sudah membuat Jungsoo bergidik ngeri, Kyuhyun bisa menangis selama seharian. Sementara Kibum, bocah cool itu hanya lanjut memainkan blok._

 _Kyuhyun kecil tersenyum cerah ketika kupu-kupu itu berhasil ditangkap oleh kedua tangan mungilnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum aneh kemudian. Dirinya melihat Kibum yang masih asyik dengan blok-bloknya. Dasar hyung membosankan! Bisa ditebak sekarang otak evil Kyuhyun sedan beraksi untuk mengganggu Kibum. Jungsoo akhirnya sadar setelah melihat senyum aneh yang dikembangkan oleh sang magnae._

 _Kibum hanya memandang datar, ketika bloknya menjadi tidak tersusun lagi. Bagaimana tidak, Kyuhyun menyodorkan kupu-kupu itu dekat sekali dengan matanya dan membuat Kibum terkejut, dan alhasil Kibum menghancurkan bangunan bloknya sendiri. Kyuhyun kecil hanya memasang wajah polos dan kemudian menertawakan ekspresi terkejut yang datar dari hyung keduanya ini._

 _Kibum tersenyum tipis. Oh tidak, Jungsoo merasakan aura hitam yang mencengangkan sekarang. Di belakang punggung Kibum ada asap berwarna hitam. Jika Kyuhyun evil, Kibum mungkin lebih tepatnya iblis. Ah Cho Jungsoo beruntungnya dirimu yang mendapatkan dua dongsaeng yang unik seperti mereka._

 _Kyuhyun langsung berlari ketika Kibum mulai mengejarnya. Kibum benar-benar menyeramkan saat ini. Menurut bayangan Kyuhyun, Kibum sekarang sudah berubah menjadi troll yang jahat. Jungsoo ikut mengejar mereka berdua di belakang. Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak punya jalan untuk kabur langsung bersembunyi dibalik kaki Cho Jaehwan._

 _Jaehwan cukup terkejut dengan Kyuhyun yang langsung menerjangnya. "Aigoo, wae gerae babykyu?"_

" _Appa Kibum hyung belubah jadi tloll ih selam." Kyuhyun berucap dengan nada dibuat takut._

 _Jaehwan menanggapi Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi serius. "Jinjjayo? Apa Kibum hyung akan memakan babykyu?"_

 _Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjap polos. "Jinjja. Jinjja. Ih Kibum hyung mau makan Kyu."_

" _Evilkyu jangan bersembunyi dibalik appa." Kibum berkacak pinggang._

 _Jungsoo yang paling belakang sampai terengah-engah. "Aish kalian berdua cepat sekali larinya."_

" _Huwaa appa. Jungsoo hyun sepeltinya sudah belubah jadi tloll juga." Kyuhyun semakin bersembunyi._

 _Jungsoo hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung. "Mwoya? Troll apa?"_

 _Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Cho Kyuhyun kemarilah."_

" _Anni. Nanti aku dimakan." Kyuhyun menolak._

 _Jaehwan mengeluarkan Kyuhyun dari persembunyian dibalik kakinya. "Jika hyungmu memanggilmu, babykyu harus menurut."_

" _A…allaseso…" Kyuhyun mendekati Kibum takut-takut._

 _Tapi sepertinya pangeran kecil yang dingin itu sangat hangat, karena malah memeluk Kyuhyun. "Jangan berlari, nanti kau jatuh."_

 _Hanna yang baru bergabung langsung tertawa. "Aigoo kyeopta uri adeul. Jungsoo-ah bantu eomma."_

 _Jungsoo yang bingung hanya menurut. "Nde eomma yeoppo."_

" _Ah putra-putraku sungguh menggemaskan." Jaehwan hanya tertawa dengan tingkah laku ketiga putranya yang unik._

 **Seoul, 05 Juni 2016**

Henry mengibaskan tangannya ke depan wajah Jungsoo. "Yak! Jungsoo _hyung_ rupanya sedari tadi kau melamun."

"Aku jamin sedari tadi Jungsoo _hyung_ tidak tahu kita membicarakan apa." Suho menambahkan.

Jungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya. "Memangnya apa?"

" _Hyungie_ teringat masa itu bukan?" Kibum menebak dengan jitu.

Jungsoo tersenyum sendu. "Kenangan itu terlintas begitu saja."

Seungcheol menatap langit yang cerah. "Ingatlah jika kenangan itu memang indah bagimu."

"Jadi kapan kita akan mengadakan pertemuan keluarga?" Donghae langsung mengembalikan lagi ke topik pembicaraan utama tadi.

Henry memasang pose berpikir. "Yang rumahnya paling besar siapa?"

"Ah tentu saja Choi Seungcheol." Suho menjawab seperti memberikan hipotesis.

Seungcheol hanya bisa bergidik. "Bisakah kita ke restoran dulu, aku lapar."

Kibum merekomendasikan. "Aku tahu restoran yang enak."

"Dimana saja boleh asal perutku kenyang." Donghae sungguh bersemangat.

Mereka semua akhirnya berangkat menuju restoran. Perjalanan dan percakapan tadi memang cukup menguras tenaga dan membuat mereka menjadi lapar. Ditambah lagi cuaca yang mendukung. Semoga saja makanan mereka nanti benar-benar tidak mengecewakan perut mereka yang sedang lapar kali ini.

 _ **Incheon, 22 Juni 2005**_

Di halaman belakang sekolah nampak ada 3 orang _namja_ yang sudah berpakaian rapih. Mereka tidak mengenakan seragam, karena hari ini memang libur. Mereka mengenakan pakaian _casual_ yang nampak cocok di tubuh mereka.

Ada yang membaca buku, meminum jus, dan menyantap _sandwich_ untuk sarapan paginya. Buku bisa disantap? Maka Suho akan menjawabnya sebagai nutrisi bagi otak. Lewat 30 menit sudah, sepertinya rasa kesal mulai menyeruak di dalam perasaan mereka. Salah satu teman mereka yang ditunggu benar-benar terlambat. Untung saja kemarahan mereka tidak meledak, karena akhirnya orang yang ditunggu mereka menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Seungcheol berlari mendekati mereka. " _Mian_. Aku terlambat."

"Choi Seungcheol. Selalu yang menentukan jam, selalu dia yang terlambat." Suho terus saja mengeluarkan hipotesa yang menyudutkan Seungcheol

Henry mengangguk-angguk. "Entahlah untuk kali ini aku setuju dengan Suho."

Donghae juga ikut menambahkan. "Hidup untuk Kim Suho."

"Aish kalian ini. Tahu sendiri kalau di _Incheon_ aku tinggal sendiri." Seungcheol mengeluarkan alasannya.

Suho menatap Seungcheol datar. "Bukan alasan."

"Yak Kim Suho! Apa kau ingin aku mematahkan otakmu yang brilian itu?" Seungcheol kesal sendiri.

Donghae menengahi keduanya. "Sudah-sudah, jangan bertengkar."

"Awas saja kalau di rumah Kyuhyun nanti kalian seperti ini." Henry memberikan peringatannya.

Kyuhyun sedang duduk dengan diam di atas sofa. Menyaksikan kedua _hyung_ -nya yang sedang bolak-balik mempersiapkan sarapan pagi mereka. Ah padahal hari ini hari libur, tapi kenapa rasanya membosankan terlebih dengan kondisinya yang kini tengah dalam keadaan sakit. Alhasil dia malah membuat kedua _hyung_ -nya repot.

Senyum yang tadi terkembang itu lama-lama memudar dari wajah putih milik Kyuhyun. Lihatlah dirinya malah membuat kedua _hyung_ -nya menjadi lebih repot dari sebelumnya. Untung saja kedua _hyung_ -nya masih mau berbuat baik terhadapnya ataukah hanya kepura-puraan karena status mereka yang bersaudara?

Jungsoo langsung melesat untuk membuka pintu ketika ada suara bel dari luar. Di hadapannya berdiri empat orang _namja_ yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Mereka juga hanya bisa tersenyum canggung kepada Jungsoo. Jujur saja ini adalah pertama kali mereka mengunjungi rumah seorang teman, selain teman se _-gank_ mereka tersebut.

Suho yang paling normal langsung menyapa. " _Annyeonghashimnika_. Kami adalah teman-temannya Kyuhyun."

Jungsoo mempersilahkan mereka masuk. "Silahkan masuk."

Setelah masuk mereka langsung duduk di kursi. Kibum juga memberikan satu gelas teh manis untuk masing-masing teman _magnae_ mereka tersebut. Setelah selesai dengan semuanya, barulah Jungsoo bergabung dengan mereka semua. Mencoba bertanya atau sekedar berbasa-basi dengan teman Kyuhyun, karena sebelumnya Kyuhyun tidak pernah terlihat punya teman.

Jungsoo memulai pembicaraan. "Jadi kalian teman Kyuhyunnie?"

" _Nde_ , lebih tepatnya teman sekelas." Seungcheol menyahut dengan sopan.

Kyuhyun menambahkan. "Mereka murid pindahan itu."

"Yang karena dihukum?" Kibum bicara seenaknya.

"Aish Cho Kibum! Maafkan dia _nde_." Jungsoo mewakili Kibum.

Suho menyeruput tehnya. " _Nde_ kami pindah karena mendapat hukuman. Tapi setelah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, hukuman itu terasa menyenangkan."

Kyuhyun memandang Suho bingung. " _Moseon seoriya_ Suho?"

"Begini Kyu, dengan hadirnya kau diantara kami entah mengapa kami tidak mau lagi menjadi berandalan." Henry menjelaskan maksud Suho.

Kyuhyun menunduk, sejujurnya dia malu. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dan hanya berusaha menjadi teman yang baik bagi kalian."

Donghae tersenyum menanggapinya. "Kau tidak akan menyadarinya, kau terlalu baik."

"Ah Kyu, sebenarnya kau sakit apa?" Seungcheol bertanya kembali.

"Kyuhyunnie dia sakit…" Namun ucapannya langsung dipotong oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Hanya flu, flu biasa."

Suho memandang Kyuhyun curiga. "Aku berharap kau jujur."

"Kau tahu tidak ada kau semuanya jadi terasa membosankan." Henry mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya.

Donghae juga ikut-ikutan. "Rasanya hari yang dilalui begitu panjang."

Jungsoo senang melihat teman-teman Kyuhyun yang begitu menyayanginya. "Sungguh? Kyuhyunnie kau benar-benar disayangi."

Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi dengan senyum tipis.

Di dalam rumah Kyuhyun mereka terus berbagi cerita satu sama lain. Kyuhyun juga terkadang ikut tersenyum karena candaan yang keluar dari keempat sahabatnya. Rasanya meski hanya mengenal sebentar, mereka sudah seperti keluarga yang bisa mengerti perasaan satu sama lain. Jungsoo dan Kibum bersyukur karena akhirnya sang _dongsaeng_ mendapatkan teman-teman yang menyayanginya.

Tanpa terasa hari juga semakin petang. Seungcheol dan lainnya beranjak untuk pamit. Takut-takut kalau orang tua mereka khawatir. Kyuhyun juga sudah beranjak ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat agar sakitnya bisa cepat sembuh.

Seungcheol memasuki kamar kontrakannya dengan langkah pelan. Syukurlah hari ini mereka semua bisa menghibur Kyuhyun yang sedang sakit. Senang rasanya bisa melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan wajah cerahnya.

Tetapi perasaan lega itu beralih menjadi perasaan khawatir. Seungcheol membuka ponsel yang sedari tadi sengaja tidak dirinya bawa. Mengklik sebuah _icon_ yang berisi ratusa pesan elektronik. Kemudian jemarinya mulai membuka salah satu pesan dari sekian banyak pesan elektronik yang masuk ke alamat _e-mail_ -nya.

' **22 Juni 2005**

 **Kami berkumpul di halaman belakang sekolah. Sebenarnya aku pun bingung apa yang membuat kami berkumpul pada hari itu. Jadi sekarang kau tidak perlu bingung, buatlah hari itu untuk pergi menjenguk Kyuhyun. Dan Jika bisa buat dia jujur mengenai sakitnya. Ketika itu aku hanya mengetahui di akhir bahwa paru-paru Kyuhyun sudah tidak normal. Jika tahu lebih awal, kuharap kau bisa menjaga sahabatmu itu.'**

 _-Ah Cho Kyuhyun kenapa kau harus menyembunyikannya dari kami?_

 _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun mala mini belum sepenuhnya tertidur. Ada rutinitas lain yang harus dia lakukan dulu sebelum tidur. Ya benar, meminum obat yang telah diresepkan oleh Dokter Kim kepadanya. Ditatapnya pil-pil itu dengan tanpa ekspresi olehnya.

" _Kyuhyunnie jangan sampai merepotkan hyungdeulmu ketika eomma tidak ada."_

" _Jadi kau jangan sampai sakit."_

" _Syukurlah pneumothoraxmu sudah sembuh sayang."_

 _-Anniyo eomma, aku tidak sembuh. Inikah hukuman bagi orang jahat sepertiku eomma?_

'Trak' Bukan jatuh ke dalam mulutnya. Obat-obatan itu justru dengan sengaja dirinya injak. Air putih tersebut dia buang dengan cepat.

 **To Be Continue….**

Rangeralone : ne semangat kok selalu hahahaha.

auliaMRQ : sedih kah? Malah author ngerasa masih agak kurang sih wkwkkw.

Songkyurina : baca chingu. Banyak kok di toko komi. Atau langsung aja liat anime nya udah indo sub kok.

Takumaxample : nah sekarang kan udah baca ceritanya. Tertarik nggak buat baca? Recommended anime tuh hehe.

Erka : jangankan chapter dua, sekarang udah up chapter 4 chingu. Ayo jangan ketinggalan lagi wkwkwk.

Apriliaa765 : bukan baper, tapi mungkin istilahnya dia masih gabisa nerima kenyataan dan nyalahin dirinya sendiri.

Guest : karena pada awal reaksi mereka pas eommanya meninggal wkwkkw

Guest : udah next

Uixalmt ; iya sih ceritanya emang dibikin bolak-balik latar waktunya. Lagi mencoba sesuatu hal yang baru. Ah gomawo udah mau baca cerita ini.

Kyumyu : benarkah akan berakhir sia-sia? Tapi kan ini sebenarnya berbeda dengan dunia Jungsoo dan Kibum yang disana mereka menyesal. Pada dasarnya author disini menceritakan Jungsoo dan Kibum dalam dunia yang berbeda.

Ayame : beneran? Makin semangat nih buat ngelanjutin.

Angel sparkyu : Rasanya gimana kalau gak bikin Kyu menderita *digampar

Jihyunelf : ini adalah author dimana author menceritakan sosok lain Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya di dunia yang berbeda.

Ladyelf11 : Kyu mah moodyan, wkwkkwkw.

Kyuli 99 : begitulah cerita hahahaha. Harus mengombang-ambingkan dulu perasaan pembacanya hehe.

Michhazz : semuanya sih tergantung sama Kyuhyunnya sendiri.

Thanks To :

0932715630;bee'n'kyu;hyukrin67;kimraf;kirakim19;kyu4ever;missbabykyu;saryeong;zizikirahirahibiki69;auliamrq;bintang15;bright16; ;gyuyomi88;hulanchan;jihyunelf;ladyelf11;maykyunie;oracle88;rangeralone; ;uixalmt;widiantini9

 **READ THIS !**

 **Menyambut** _ **comeback-nya**_ **author :**

 **Dalam sabtu-selasa (29 Oktober-01 November 2016) semua ff akan di-** _ **update**_

 **Kalian me-** _ **request**_ **1 ff kepada author mengenai gendre apa dan ceritanya mengenai apa**

 **Yang punya fb, tulis uname kalian dan akan author add**

 **Kalian juga bisa mengirimkan ff kalian kepada author melalui fb atau** _ **e-mail**_ **author rriani216**

 **Kriteria :**

 **No Yadong**

 **No Yaoi**

 **Brothership**

 **Selalu harus ada cast utama, yaitu member Super Junior**


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Second Chance

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Park (Cho) Jungsoo, Kim(Cho) Kibum, Choi Seungcheol, Suho, Donghae, Henry.

Gendre : Brothership, Family, Friendship, Fantasy, Sci-Fi maybe.

Length : Chaptered

Summary : Bagaimana jika kau merasakan penyesalanmu yang begitu dalam dan tidak pernah bisa terlepas darinya? Perasaan menyesal yang akan terus membayangimu bahkan hingga sampai engkau mati? Menganggap pada awalnya semua ini hanya sesuatu yang biasa terjadi. Menganggap bahwa hal yang terjadi adalah wajar-wajar saja. Tertawa saat merasakan bahwa dirimu telah menang tanpa merasakan perasaan bersalah. Tidak menanggapi hal yang seharusnya kau tanggapi. Hingga akhirnya kau merutuki dirimu sendiri. Tapi bisakah sekali saja? Sekali saja kesempatan untuk mengubah semua itu? Dimana mungkin perasaan menyesal tidak akan hilang, namun memberikan kelegaan. Meski tidak di dunia ini, bisakah di dunia yang dimana ada kehidupan yang sama menggariskan takdir yang berbeda?

 **Kembali lagi dengan fanfic baru di sela-sela kesibukan kuliah dan tugas yang menumpuk. Ide FF ini tercetus karena inspirasi atau adaptasi anime Orange, namun kalo disana ada romance disini pure brothership yah. Tapi nggak terlalu mengadaptasi juga sih, karena cerita disini agak sedikit lebih 'kejam' dari cerita aslinya.**

 **DON'T BASH**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **KEEP REVIEW**

 **JUST ENJOYED**

 _ **Incheon, 01 Agustus 2005**_

Burung-burung pada pagi hari ini berkicauan dan terbang mengitari banyak rumah di sekitar lingkungan yang mereka lewati. Ketika manusia hanya akan terbangun pada saat seseorang membangunkannya atau alarm berbunyi yang disetel sedemikian rupa, para burung sudah bisa terbangun terlebih dahulu kala sang surya mulai menaik terbit. Seringkali suara kicauan burung lebih efektif membangunkan orang-orang yang terlelap tidur dibandingkan suara alarm yang memekakan telinga.

 _Namja_ dengan surai merah kecoklatan itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Mematikan suara alarm yang sedari tadi berbunyi. Bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Membuka tirai jendela yang memang ada dalam ruangan itu. Sebuah senyuman tipis mengembang dari bibirnya, kala para burung banyak yang bertengger di luar jendela. Kicauan mereka bagai melodi indah yang melantun.

Membasuh wajahnya sejenak. Di depan tertera wajah yang sama dengannya. Tentu saja karena itu adalah sebuah cermin yang memang berfungsi untuk melihat wajah manusia itu sendiri. _Namja_ itu Cho Kyuhyun memandangnya sejenak. Menyedihkan. Semakin hari semuanya semakin memburuk, garis bawahi itu bukan disebabkan oleh siapapun atau apapun namun dirinya sendiri yang menyebabkan keadaannya menjadi demikian.

Depresi. Frustasi. Suatu kata yang sudah amat dirinya mengerti. Banyak orang yang ingin menghindari dua kata itu. Termasuk dirinya sendiri. Sayangnya dia tidak berhasil untuk menghindar. Ataukah dia berbeda dari pendeskripsian dua kata tersebut? Dia hanya terjebak dalam suatu penyesalan mendalam.

Setelah bersiap, Kyuhyun menuruni kamarnya. Di bawah sana sudah ada kedua _hyung_ -nya yang duduk di meja makan. Jungsoo dan Kibum terlihat akan memakan sarapannya. Hanya ada tiga kursi kini, biasanya empat kursi berada disana. Meski kejadian itu sudah amat lama tapi dia tetap tidak bisa menerima semua ini.

Jungsoo tersenyum melihat sang _dongsaeng_ yang sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya. "Kau sudah siap Kyuhyunnie? Sarapan dulu sini?"

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati meja makan tanpa bicara. Jungsoo menghela nafasnya.

"Hari ini, ada pelajaran olah raga? Jika kau tidak sanggup jangan mengikutinya saja." Jungsoo memberikan nasihatnya.

Kyuhyun memakan sarapannya dengan diam.

Kibum kesal sendiri melihat tingkah _dongsaeng_ bungsu mereka itu. "Yak! Kami berbicara denganmu Cho Kyuhyun, kenapa kau mendiamkan kami?"

" _Mian_ ….." Hanya ucapan pelan itu yang bisa Kyuhyun berikan.

Jungsoo bingung sendiri dengan tingkah _dongsaeng_ -nya yang semakin membingungkan.  
"Apakah ada yang mengganggumu _saeng_?"

"Aku selalu merepotkan kalian, membuat kalian khawatir." Seketika _magnae_ diantara kakak beradik itu menundukkan kepalanya.

Jungsoo tersenyum dan memberikan pertanyaan balik kepada sang _dongsaeng_. "Tidak wajarkah seorang _hyung_ mengkhawatirkan _dongsaeng_ -nya sendiri?"

Kibum memasang pose mengertinya. "Terlalu berlebihan, jika kau menganggap kami kerepotan olehmu. Lagipula kami belum bisa melakukan banyak hal untukmu."

"Aku berangkat dulu _hyungdeul_." Hanya itu ucapan terakhir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melangkah berjalan menuju ke sekolah. Hanya sendirian sembari memandang lurus jalan di depannya. Tapi tepukan pada pundaknya itu langsung membuatnya berhenti sejenak. Satu orang, dua orang, tiga orang, empat orang sudah ada di samping kiri dan samping kanannya.

Satu orang yang bermata belo itu rupanya orang yang tadi menepuk pundaknya. Satu orang membawa cemilan di pagi hari begini. Satu orang berjalan sembari membaca sebuah buku. Satu orang bersenandung ceria dengan posisi tangan yang berada di dalam kedua saku celananya. Satu orang lagi paling sibuk berceloteh mengenai hari-harinya.

Selang beberapa menit mereka berjalan, akhirnya Kyuhyun dan keempat orang itu tiba di sekolah. Entah sejak kapan mereka menjadi lebih begitu dekat satu sama lain. Dirinya yang selalu menyendiri di sekolah dan sulit untuk berinteraksi. Tiba-tiba bisa dengan mudah akrab dengan mereka bereempat yang berstatus sebagai murid pindahan karena hukuman.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari dirinya sudah berada tertinggal jauh dibelakang mereka berempat. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, rupanya dia berdiri di luar lingkaran lagi. Jelas saja dia amat berbeda dengan mereka berempat. Punggung mereka yang hanya terlihat dari belakang itu seakan menjauh, dia benci ini akankah pertemuan mereka akan berakhir dengan perpisahan?

Seungcheol melirik ke sekitarnya dan tidak menemukan Kyuhyun berada diantara mereka. Rupanya bocah itu tertinggal jauh. "Aish mengapa kau bisa tertinggal di belakang kami?"

"Aku…Aku…." Kyuhyun terlalu terkejut dengan Seungcheol yang tiba-tiba saja menarik tangannya.

Donghae menyusul Seungcheol dan Kyuhyun. " _Aigoo_ Kyuhyun berarti tadi kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkanku."

"Aku rasa Donghae sudah menjadi agak gila karena bicara sendiri tadi." Henry juga sudah ada disana kembali.

"Hanya 60% otak waras Donghae berfungsi." Dengan tenangnya Suho mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Donghae menatap kesal pada kedua temannya itu. Namun tatapan kesalnya lebih mengintimidasi kepada Suho. "Kim Suho sialan, akan ku mutilasi otak jenius yang memberikan ucapan tajam itu suatu saat nanti pasti!"

"Donghae _mianhae_ aku tadi tidak terlalu mendengarkan, dan kalian jangan mengejeknya begitu." Kyuhyun memberikan alasannya.

Henry terkekeh geli mendengar Kyuhyun. " _Jeongmalyo_ Kyu? Kau membela Donghae. Suatu keajaiban kau dibela orang lain." Henry menepuk-nepuk punggung Donghae.

Seungcheol hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat mereka. "Hey Kyuhyun kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, mungkinkah kau sakit lagi?"

" _Anniyo_. Aku hanya senang bisa mendapatkan teman-teman seperti kalian." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

Seungcheol tersenyum menanggapinya. "Menyenangkan bukan?"

"Yah walaupun ada si membosankan Kim Suho yang bergabung disini." Henry menyambung kalimat yang sebenarnya Seungcheol tidak akan mengucapkannya.

Suho menanggapinya dengan datar. "Perbedaan itu perlu dalam kehidupan untuk menambah variasi."

"Hahahaha hahaha ….. kalian benar-benar lucu. Meski mengejek satu sama lain kalian tetap bersama hahahhaa.." Kyuhyun tertawa dengan begitu kerasnya, tanpa mengetahui wajah murung keempat temannya.

Donghae merangkul Kyuhyun dan menghapus setetes air matanya tadi. "Bukan hanya kami Kyuhyun. Tapi kau dan kami juga. Kita akan bersama selamanya."

' **01 Agustus 2005**

 **Saat itu kami berjalan bersama menuju sekolah. Ternyata Kyuhyun begitu tertinggal jauh dari kami, ada sesuatu yang dia pikirkan namun entah apa. Sayangnya tidak ada satupun dari kami yang mengerti tentang kepedulian saat itu.'**

Pelajaran pertama dimulai dengan pelajaran bahasa inggris. Sesuatu pemandangan hal biasa tentu saja terjadi di dalam kelas. Ada murid yang terkantuk-kantuk mendengarkan penjelasan sang _songsaenim_. Ada yang tidak memperhatikan dan sibuk memainkan ponselnya, menggambar-gambar di buku tulisnya. Benar-benar hal lumrah terjadi.

Tentu saja hal itu juga berlaku bagi mereka. Seungcheol sendiri hanya tertidur di dalam kelas. Semua kalimat-kalimat dalam bahasa inggris itu tidak dirinya mengerti. Henry hanya melamunkan imajinasi yang diluar umur 17 tahun plus. Donghae hanya bercermin mengagumi wajah tampan yang dimilikinya. Hanya Suho dan Kyuhyun yang benar-benar memperhatikan mata pelajaran ini.

Akhirnya mata pelajaran kedua akan dimulai. Benar mata pelajaran olah raga untuk hari ini. Semua murid sudah banyak yang berganti dengan pakaian olah raga. Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Pakaian olahraga berwarna putih dengan garis merah merupakan seragam resmi pakaian olah raga mereka.

Kim _songsaenim_ adalah guru untuk mata pelajaran olah raga saat ini. Yang akan dipelajari sekarang adalah basket. Dua belas orang murid dibagi ke dalam dua grup untuk bertanding. Kyuhyun tentu saja tergabung ke dalam timnya Seungcheol. Sayangnya mereka menjadikannya cadangan. Kwanghee lah yang menjadi salah satu pemain utama di dalam timnya.

Pertandingan terus berlangsung diantara mereka. Tim Seungcheol sejauh ini sudah mencapai 20 poin. Mereka sedikit unggul dibandingkan tim lawan. Namun itu belum bisa termasuk ke dalam titik aman di permainan. Di tengah-tengah pertandingan berlangsung, Kwanghee mengalami cidera sehingga harus dihentikan beberapa saat.

' **01 Agustus 2005**

 **Saat itu Kang** _ **songsaenim**_ **memberi kami pelajaran olah raga basket. Kemudian mensimulasikan kami dengan suatu pertandingan. Dimana dari 12 orang terbagi menjadi dua tim. Tim kami berhasil unggul sampai 20 poin meski tipis. Di tengah-tengah pertandingan sebenarnya Kwanghee mengalami cidera. Namun kami memaksakannya untuk tetap bertanding. Kami menang, tapi di dalam kemenangan itu Kyuhyun tidak bisa merasakannya secara puas. Tidak sedikitpun dia ikut bertanding. Wajahnya murung meski kami menang. Istirahatkanlah Kwanghee dan buat Kyuhyun ikut bertanding meski sebentar.'**

Seungcheol menatap Kwanghee yang masih meringis kesakitan dengan keadaan kakinya. Sayang sekali dia adalah pemain andalan mereka. Senyumnya mengembang kala Kyuhyun memberikan botol air minum untuk Kwanghee. Kyuhyun yang tidak menyadari apapun hanya bertingkah seperti biasanya saja.

"Kyuhyun kau masuk untuk menggantikan Kwanghee." Langsung saja Seungcheol mengeluarkan kalimatnya.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya lucu untuk beberapa saat. " _Naega_? Ikut bertanding?"

"Tentu saja Kyuhyun. Lagipula kau memang cadangan yang kami siapkan." Donghae mengambil air minum yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya. "Kalian yakin? Aku tidak terlalu mahir dalam basket."

"Ah tidak masalah. Lagipula kau hanya perlu mem- _block_ serangan saja, cukup mudah bukan?" Henry menjelaskan.

"Pertandingan masih cukup berlangsung lama, jadi jika hanya bermain empat orang semakin tipis peluang untuk menang." Suho berucap sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Donghae mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Ditambah lagi aku yakin permainanmu tidak akan seburuk Suho."

Berakhir dengan Donghae yang dihadiahi geplakan sayang oleh Suho.

Seungcheol menatap intens kepada mata Kyuhyun. " _Jja_ , jadi kau mau ikut bertanding?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan berusaha semampuku!" Lagipula Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa keadaannya masih baik-baik saja.

Henry meneguk habis air dalam botol minumnya dengan semangat. "Yosh ayo kita bertanding dengan semangat."

Sekarang Kyuhyun tidak mau untuk mengatakan tidak lagi.

Pertandingan dimulai kembali setelah Kyuhyun masuk menjadi pemain yang menggantikan Kwanghee. Kedua tim saling menyerang satu sama lain. Walau ini hanya simulasi pertandingan dalam mata pelajaran olah raga, namun terlihat bagaikan pertandingan sesungguhnya. Poin mereka juga terus menyusul satu sama lain.

Banyak keringat yang terjatuh di dalam lapangan basket tersebut. Tidak menyangka juga bahwa Kyuhyun cukup baik dalam bermain basket. Suho sendiri memang hanya bertugas mem- _block_ karena saat ini Kyuhyun sudah berubah menjadi _center_ dalam tim. Skor terus menyusul hingga detik-detik pertandingan akan berakhir.

Peluit itu tanda berakhirnya pertandingan itu ditiupkan oleh Kang _songsaenim_. Mereka langsung duduk di lapangan mengistirahatkan diri. Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah setelah pertandingan selesai. Meskipun pada akhirnya mereka kalah dalam pertandingan dengan skor yang begitu tipis. Ini lebih menyenangkan daripada menang. Karena mereka menikmati semua pertandingan yang berlangsung.

Mereka mengganti pakaian olah raganya kembali. Sudah waktunya untuk pulang juga. Tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun menjatuhkan botol obat miliknya. Donghae yang memang berada dekat dengan Kyuhyun mengambil botol kecil itu. Namun ketika akan mengembalikannya Kyuhyun sudah terlebih dahulu terburu-buru untuk pamit pulang.

' **01 Agustus 2005**

 **Pada hari itu aku dan Kibum tidak bisa pulang dengan tepat waktu. Aku harus lembur dan Kibum dia harus menginap di rumah Minho karena ada tugas yang harus diselesaikan dengan cepat. Kyuhyun sendirian di rumah padahal dia sudah berusaha untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk kami tapi sayangnya makanan tersebut berakhir menjadi dingin dan berada di tempat sampah. Pulanglah dengan cepat.'**

'Aku pulang.' Satu kalimat itu selalu Kyuhyun ucapkan ketika sudah tiba di rumah. Menyimpan tasnya. Mengganti pakaian. Kemudian membersihkan diri. Semuanya sudah hampir selesai. Hanya tinggal satu hal lagi yang perlu dirinya lakukan. Tentu saja memasak. Sudah beberapi Jungsoo _hyung_ -nya menggantikan tugasnya memasak, biarlah untuk saat ini dia kembali mengambil alih tugasnya itu.

Beberapa makanan akhirnya sudah siap diatas meja makan. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang dengan masakan yang dihasilkannya. Hanya tinggal menunggu kepulangan dua _hyung_ -nya. Satu pesan tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Rupanya itu dari Kibum _hyung_ -nya. Agak sedikit kecewa karena Kibum mengabarkan hari ini akan menginap di rumah Minho untuk menyelesaikan tugas penting dari sekolahnya.

Namun itu hanya Kibum, karena Jungsoo juga pasti akan pulang sebentar lagi. Sudah satu jam, pasti hari ini _hyung_ tertuanya itu amat sibuk. Dua jam. Sudah ada kesimpulan yang bisa Kyuhyun ambil, kedua _hyung_ -nya juga tidak akan pulan ternyata. Sekarang hanya tinggal dia sendirian di rumah. Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan akan mulai membersihkan makanan-makanan yang percuma itu. Entah mengapa dadanya terasa terhimpit dan sesak. Tunggu dulu obatnya tadi terjatuh di kelas. Kenapa dia sekarang begitu menginginkan obat itu? Padahal sudah lama dia tidak meminumnya.

 _Kyuhyun merengut kesal sambil memainkan PSP di tangannya. Menyebalkan saat ini dia sendirian lagi di rumah. Kedua hyungnya itu selalu saja sibuk. Seperti petinggi-petinggi perusahaan saja. Sambil memainkan PSPnya Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal tanpa disadarinya._

 _Hari ini padahal kedua hyungnya sudah berjanji untuk bermain dan mengajarinya. Tapi Jungsoo hyungnya harus mengikuti kegiatan OSIS, Kibum hyungnya lagi-lagi harus bersama Minho. Kadang ingin sekali Kyuhyun melenyapkan Minho agar Kibum tidak menempel dengannya._

 _Hanna tersenyum setelah membuka pintu dan mendapati putranya sedang merengut-rengut kesal. Dia sudah tahu kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang satu ini, dia akan kesal jika kedua hyungnyalah yang melakukan semua ini padanya._

" _Yak Kyuhyun-ah sambut kepulangan eomma dengan benar bukan bermain PSP dan menggumam tak jelas." Hanna berpura-pura teriak._

 _Kyuhyun langsung mematikan PSPnya dan memencet tombol off tanpa sengaja. "Omo eomma menyebalkan, aku tadi hampir menang."_

" _Benarkah? Apa bisa menang jika sambil terus menggerutu?" Hanna duduk di samping Kyuhyun sekarang._

 _Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. "Iya eomma menyebalkan. Tapi hyungdeul lebih menyebalkan huh."_

 _Hanna tertawa menyaksikan tingkah Kyuhyun. "Aigoo si bungsu Cho sedang merajuk sekarang."_

" _Aku bukan merajuk tapi kesal eomma! Mereka kan yang berjanji mereka yang melanggar." Pipi anaknya langsung menggembung dengan lucu._

 _Hanna tidak tahan untuk mencubit kedua pipi gembul itu dengan gemas. "Memang apa yang Jungsoo dan Kibum janjikan padamu?"_

" _Jungsoo hyung akan mengajariku bahasa inggris dan Kibum hyung akan bertanding starcraft seharian bersamaku rencananya." Kyuhyun sedikit mengelus pipinya yang menjadi korban cubitan gemas Hanna._

 _Hanna memasang pose berpikir. "Oh kalau hanya itu eomma juga bisa melakukan keduanya."_

" _Eomma akan berbeda jika eomma yang melakukannya, tidak man style. Kalau bersama hyungdeul itu man style." Kyuhyun sedikit meringis jika dia harus diajari dan bertanding dengan Hanna._

 _Hanna tertawa kegelian mendengar celotehan si bungsu. "Apa tadi? Man style mwoya? Baiklah kalau begitu kita memasak saja, tidak ada seorang pun hyungmu yang bisa memasak seperti eomma. Hanna style?"_

 _Kyuhyun tersenyum kikuk. "Aish eomma. Baik kita memasak saja, dan biarkan kita yang memakan masakannya hyungdeul jangan disisakan."_

" _Dongsaeng yang jahat." Hanna mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas._

 _Kyuhyun terkagum-kagum melihat kemampuan Hanna ketika memasak. Sesekali dirinya juga membantu Hanna untuk memotong beberapa sayuran. Mereka terkadang membicarakan sesuatu. Tapi yang paling jelas yang mereka ceritakan adalah tentang Jungsoo dan Kibum. Gelak tawa terkadang muncul ketika Kyuhyun menceritakan atau lebih tepatnya membongkar aib dari masing-masing hyungnya. Setelah selesai mereka benar-benar menghabiskan semua makanan hasil dari masakan mereka tadi._

 _-Eomma, seharusnya kau ada disini. Aku sendirian lagi dan mereka tidak kunjung kembali. Oh benar, bukankah aku yang menyebabkan eomma tidak ada disini lagi?_

Jungsoo terburu-buru membuka pintu rumahnya. Padahal dia sudah menolak untuk lembur tapi tetap saja pulang sangat terlambat. Mobilnya tadi mengalami mogok, ditambah dengan adanya perbaikan jalan membuatnya terjebak macet selama lebih dari dua jam. Makanan yang diatas meja itu pasti sengaja dibuat oleh Kyuhyun.

Kibum benar-benar tidak pulang. Jungsoo dengan seenaknya saja tadi menjanjikan bahwa dia bisa pulang dengan cepat malam ini, dia tidak mau membuat Kibum harus kehilagan nilai tugasnya. Namun sayangnya rencana mereka yang sudah disusun tidak bisa berjalan dengan sesuai keinginan. Mungkinkah takdir tetap menginginkan hal yang sama? Jungsoo menatap sendu Kyuhyun yang tertidur di sofa itu. Dia tidak akan meninggalkannya bukan?

 **Seoul, 10 Oktober 2016**

 _Namja_ yang memiliki _killer_ _smile_ itu mematut dirinya di depan cermin yang cukup besar. Memperhatikan setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Pakaian serba putih membalut tubuhnya yang cukup tegap. Meski dia adalah tipe orang yang dingin dan cuek dengan semua hal, namun kali ini rasa gugup menderanya begitu banyak.

Tampil di depan banyak orang, mengucapkan sumpah janji yang tidak boleh salah. Berjalan di depan semua orang sembari harus menunjukkan wajah bahagianya. Cho Kibum menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, berusaha untuk menetralkan rasa gugup yang menderanya. Ini benar-benar lebih gugup dibandingkan dengan ujian masuk universitas dulu.

Benar tepat hari ini seorang Cho Kibum akan mengakhiri masa sendiriannya. Akan memulai kehidupan baru bersama seorang wanita yang menjadi pilihan hidupnya. Seorang wanita yang akan dipilih untuk menemaninya hingga ajal menjemput salah satu diantara mereka berdua. Sebuah hari besar, tentu saja disebut sebagai hari pernikahan.

Empat orang _namja_ yang sudah tidak cukup muda itu memasuki ruangan penganting sang pria. Mereka tidak menyangka seorang Cho Kibum yang begitu dingin bisa mendapatkan pasangan juga akhirnya.

Jungsoo mengacak rambut Kibum gemas. "Akhirnya _hyung_ bisa melihat seorang Cho Kibum begitu gugup."

"Yak! Jungsoo _hyung_ , baru saja penata rambut merapikannya." Kibum membenarkan kembali rambutnya.

Seungcheol tergelak mendengar rajukan secara tidak langsung Kibum. " _Mwoya_? Kibum _hyung_ yang cuek begitu ingin terlihat sempurna saat ini."

Suho memberikan penanggapan membosankannya seperti biasa. "Wajar saja, 8 dari 10 orang pria yang akan menikah pasti ingin tampil sempurna di acara pernikahannya."

"Ey…. Apa itu tadi penjelasan yang benar-benar membosankan." Donghae mencibir.

Suho tidak mempedulikan cibiran dari Donghae. "Ada sebuah penelitian yang menguji semua itu kemudian…"

Dengan santai Henry menjinjing Suho yang memberikan kuliah gratis itu keluar dari ruangan Kibum.

Seungcheol benar-benar tidak habis pikir. "Kibum _hyung_ aku dan Donghae akan menyusul kedua orang tadi, kami tidak sabar melihatmu mengucapkan janji sehidup semati bersama sang istri."

"Aku juga Kibum- _ah_. Jangan gugup lakukan saja dengan natural. Semua pasti bisa berjalan dengan baik." Jungsoo juga memberikan nasihat untuk sang _dongsaeng_ satu-satunya yang dia miliki kini.

Kibum mengangguk.

Semua orang langsung tertuju kepada dua orang yang kini berada di depan mereka. Ternyata bukan Kibum dan sang istri yang mengalami rasa gugup, namun mereka semua juga sama. Seakan-akan mereka memang ikut menikah juga pada hari ini. Kibum akhirnya mengucapkan janjinya di dalam sumpah sehidup semati kepada sang istri. Begitupun sebaliknya, istri Kibum membalas sumpah sehidup semati yang tadi diucapkan Kibum. Semua bertepuk tangan dengan gembira ketika diakhir Kibum mencium kening sang istri.

Semua orang larut dalam suasana pesta pernikahan tersebut. Semakin siang semakin banyak tamu yang menghadiri acara pernikahan. Senyum kedua mempelai pengantin terus mengembang di sepanjang acara pernikahan. Mereka benar-benar gembira karena pada akhirnya bisa bersatu dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan.

Pesta terus berlangsung hingga sore hari. Setelahnya semua selesai. Para tamu undangan juga sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Kibum yang akan mengganti pakaiannya melihat sebuah bayangan seseorang disana. Bayangan orang yang begitu dikenalnya. Bayangan itu seolah mengatakan _'chukkae'_ meski tidak bisa didengar. Tidak seperti pasangan lain yang langsung pergi untuk malam pertama, Kibum meminta izin kepada sang istri untuk pergi ke sesuatu tempat terlebih dahulu.

Ditemani oleh _hyung_ dan keempat rekannya Kibum pergi menuju ke suatu tempat. Bukan rumah ataupun gedung tinggi tempat biasa bertemu dengan para rekan bisnisnya. Tapi sebuah tempat dengan angin yang berhembus begitu meyejukan.

Di depan nisan itu, Kibum meletakan buket bunga pernikahannya tadi. Ada beberapa do'a yang mereka lantunkan. Satu buket bunga lagi juga mereka letakkan disana. Kedua orang yang begitu Kibum sayangi dan cintai yang kini sudah tidak berada lagi bersama mereka.

Kibum bermonolog di depan makam Kyuhyun. "Kau datang rupanya Kyuhyun- _ah_. Lihat kami semua sudah menjadi tua bersama. Hanya kau yang belum beranjak tua bersama kami. Sayang sekali bukan yang menjadi pengiringku adalah sepupu Jeonghan. Padahal kau yang begitu berapi-api untuk menjadi pengiringku. Tentu saja Jungsoo _hyung_ memberikan restunya kepada aku dan istri. Lagipula _yeoja_ yang kupilih benar-benar mengerti aku Kyuhyun- _ah_. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir _arrachi_? Aku meletakkan bunga pernikahanku disini. Jika kau masih ada mungkin kau akan menyusul _hyung_ menikah, kau selalu saja tidak ingin kalah dariku. Padahal masih ada Jungsoo _hyung_. Aku ini _hyung_ -mu juga Kyuhyunnie bukan sainganmu."

Kibum menangis benar-benar menangis. Dia marah sang _dongsaeng_ tidak menepati ucapannya dulu. Untuk menjadi _haraboeji_ bersama-sama.

 _ **Incheon, 05 Agustus 2005**_

Kyuhyun berangkat sekolah seperti biasa pada hari ini. Sebenarnya kelasnya kebetulan masuk agak siang. Hanya saja dia mempunyai janji dengan teman-teman semasa sekolah menengah pertamanya dulu. Kebetulan mereka mengajak bertemu karena merasakan kerinduan ke masa-masa bersama dahulu.

Sebuah _café_ kecil ketiga orang teman kecil Kyuhyun itu sudah menunggu. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat mulai memasuki _café_. Teman-temannya juga memberikan sapaan hangat ketika Kyuhyun mulai duduk diantara mereka. Sebuah _ice cream_ Kyuhyun pesan di _café_ ini. Teman-teman masa kecilnya sudah tahu kebiasaan Kyuhyun, dia akan selalu memesan _ice cream_ dimanapun berada.

Leo, Hyuk, dan Taehyung adalah ketiga orang temannya yang dulu selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyuhyun di SMP. Kyuhyun juga tidak begitu canggung dengan mereka, karena mereka memang sudah berteman sejak kecil.

Pandangan mata Kyuhyun teralih ketika melihat seorang anak yang datang memesan sebuah kue yang begitu besar. Itu pasti adalah kue ulang tahun. Karena dari hiasannya saja sudah menunjukkan semuanya. Salah sekali karena Kyuhyun menyangka kue ulang tahun itu untuk dirinya berikan pada kekasihnya. Karena _namja_ yang berusia sebaya dengannya itu membelikan kuenya untuk ibunya yang pada hari ini berulang tahun.

Sudah lama Kyuhyun ingin mengungkapkan semua ini. "Kalian tahu bahwa _eomma_ -ku meninggal?"

Mereka bertiga langsung menghentikan perbincangannya. Leo menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum. "Tentu saja, kami juga sangat berduka mendengarnya."

"Apakah kalian tahu bahwa yang menyebabkan _eomma_ -ku meninggal adalah aku sendiri?" Kyuhyun meremas sendok es krimnya.

Keheningan terjadi disana. Hyuk hanya hanya tertawa ringan. " _Aigoo_ Kyuhyun. Itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan. Tidak ada yang menyebabkan ataupun disebabkan."

Taehyung menyetujui kalimat Hyuk. "Lagipula mungkin itu memang seharusnya terjadi."

 _-Seharusnya itu tidak pernah terjadi jika aku tidak menolak permintaannya._ Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengatakan itu dalam hatinya.

Leo, Hyuk, dan Taehyung meneruskan obrolan mereka dengan gembira. Mereka hanya berpikir sederhana dan realistis. Apakah Seungcheol dan yang lainnya akan menanggapi semua hal yang dirinya katakana seperti ketiga orang temannya ini? Sepertinya iya, karena bayangan mereka semua langsung muncul di dalam pikiran milik Kyuhyun.

Tanpa menanyakan alasan apa, Leo, Hyuk, dan Taehyung mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk pamit duluan dari mereka. Menggenggam tas selendangnya Kyuhyun berjalan dengan pandangan yang benar-benar meredup. Hanya dia yang menanggapi semua kejadian ini dengan berlebihan ataukah mereka yang tidak mencoba untuk mengerti hal sederhana yang sebenarnya rumit ini?

Tidak seperti biasanya Seungcheol dan yang lainnya belum muncul. Karena biasanya mereka akan berbarengan muncul secara tiba-tiba di hadapannya. Mungkin saja Kyuhyun terlalu pagi untuk menuju sekolah. Setelah sampai di sekolah, Kyuhyun langsung pergi menuju ruangan kelas. Benar juga masih belum banyak murid yang datang. Dia kepagian. Ketika membuka pintu kelas Kyuhyun cukup terkejut melihat Seungcheol dan yang lainnya sudah ada disana. Tapi matanya langsung fokus pada sebuah botol kecil yang dipegang oleh Seungcheol.

Botol kecil berisi pil-pil obat itu tidak berhenti diputar-putar oleh Seungcheol. Sakitkah? Seungcheol sama sekali tidak sakit. Botol itu adalah milik dari seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelas sambil memandanginya dengan pandangan agak terkejut.

Suho entahlah tiba-tiba saja seperti menjelaskan sesuatu dengan sengaja. "Berdasarkan penyelidikan yang aku lakukan, di dalam botol itu sebenarnya adalah obat untuk penyakit _pneumothorax_ yang sudah cukup parah."

Tidak berkata sepatah katapun Kyuhyun hanya berjalan dan duduk di tempatnya.

"Penyakit itu akan semakin parah, jika penderita tidak meminumnya secara teratur. Semakin parah penyakit itu bisa berakhir dengan kematian." Lanjutan dari penjelasan Suho.

Kyuhyun hanya berpura tidak mendengar dan mengeluarkan buku untuk dirinya baca.

Seungcheol yang geram segera menuju Kyuhyun dan menarik kerah bajunya dengan kasar. "Katakan kenapa kau tidak jujur pada kami hah?!"

"Seungcheol, ini di sekolah hentikanlah." Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Donghae, berharap temannya itu menarik lengan Seungcheol darinya.

Donghae membuang mukanya. " _Mianhae_. Kali ini aku akan membiarkannya."

Seungcheol menatap marah Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak peduli kau berbohong mengenai sakitmu! Yang aku pedulikan kau berbohong mengenai penderitaanmu! Bukan hanya aku tapi mereka!"

"Tahu apa kau tentangku? Mereka? Tahu apa kalian mengenai bagaimana aku dihantui oleh rasa bersalah kepada mendiang _eomma_ -ku!" Entah mendapatkan tenaga darimana Kyuhyun berhasil menyentakkan tangan Seungcheol.

Henry mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. "Kami tentu tidak akan pernah tahu, karena kau tidak pernah mau membaginya dengan kami."

" _Jeongmal_? Akankah kalian mengerti? Kalian hanya akan menjawab bahwa semua memang sudah seharusnya terjadi!" Kyuhyun membalas dengan begitu marah juga matanya yang mulai memerah.

Seungcheol menggertakan giginya berusaha meredam amarahnya yang betul-betul akan meluap. "Jadi kau hanya menganggap kami demikian hah?! Kau egois karena selalu mendengarkan apa yang kau mau! Kau tidak pernah mau melihat orang lain! Sampai kapan kau begitu? Sengaja untuk mati dengan cara seperti ini?!"

Kyuhyun merebut botol obatnya dan membuangnya. "Yah! Asal itu bisa menebus kesalahanku kepada _eomma_. Aku seperti mau mati karena penyesalan yang terus menghantuiku. Jika dengan mati aku bisa menghilangkan semuanya, itu lebih baik daripada meneruskan hidup dengan penyesalanku!"

'BUGH' Seungcheol melayangkan pukulannya dengan penuh tenaga kepada wajah putih milik Kyuhyun. Semua juga terperanjat dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Seungcheol. Tapi setelahnya Seungcheol membawa Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun mengelap darah yang sedikit keluar dari sudut bibirnya dan menangis. "Hiks…. Aku selalu berpikir bahwa dengan mati semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi aku juga begitu takut dengan kematian. Saat aku berpikir akan mati kalian selalu muncul di dalam pikiranku, kalian yang sudah tulus bersamaku, kedua _hyung_ -ku yang berjuang… hiks…. Aku bingung Seungcheol aku bingung."

"Tak ada yang perlu kau bingungkan Kyuhyun. Kau hanya perlu untuk tidak mati bahkan sekedar memikirkan kematian." Tangis Kyuhyun semakin terdengar disana.

 **To Be Continue….**

 **Review reply :**

AnandaELF: masa lalu mungkin bisa menjadi sedikit lebih baik. Ada dua masa depan yang berbeda disini.

: dunia parallel itu adalah dunia yang sebenarnya disana ada kehidupan yang sama dengan yang kita hidup di dunia ini. Di dalam dunia parallel akan sama seperti dunia sebenarnya. Kkkk coba liat aja biar lebih ngerti lagi.

dd: cerita ini emang sengaja dibuat begitu, karena menceritakan masa lalu dan masa depan di dalam dua dunia yang berbeda.

rain: ah gak suka yah? Author juga udah delete kkk, soalnya masih bingung mau diapakan ff itu. Tapi bisa jadi salah satu referensi.

kyuchoco13: sekarang updatenya udah sering banget kok kekekek~ lah chap-chap kemarin kemana aja kkkk. Ah itu di ff please don't hate and forgive me sudah dituangkan hihi.

angel sparkyu: next terus

michhazz: kyuhyun bener-bener dihantui sama rasa berslahnya. Oh benarkah demikian? Ah iya mian typonya kebanyakan waktu itu buru-buru banget hahaha.

uixalmt: main castnya mau siapa eoh? Kkk ah lupa di add ntar ne~

Songkyurina: kyuhyun bandel yah buang-buang obat dari dokter.

auliaMRQ: kyuhyun meninggal atau nggak tunggu sampai end ff ini aja nde. Waduh kyu berandalan jarang banget liat wkwkwk. Ok add juseyo

acho yamaken: bener menyentuh banget, dari setiap episode memberikan amanat tersendiri. Tapi aku nonton yang versi animenya bukan yang live, sengaja dibuat agak berbeda karena ini tidak mengandung unsur romancenya.

mmzzaa: Kyaaaaa makasih udah disukai ff aneh ini wkwkwk.

Hyunhua (All ch): kkkk kok baru baca chapter satunya aja eoh? Ah udah sampe chapter empat ternyata. Sebenarnya emang sengaja penanda waktu seperti itu, jadi maaf kalau agak membingungkan. Untuk Jihyo masih perlu disimpan dulu yah. Mereka bisa deket setelah kematian Kyuhyun, semua langsung bercerita satu sama lain. Dihantui rasa bersalah dan penyesalan memang terkadang menakutkan.

dewidossantosleite: tuh kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang keras kepala kwkwkwk.

Guest (ch 3): seperti jihyo, sunbae itu juga gak akan dulu diungkapkan.

wcanon: ah dimulai darimana aja boleh. Makasih banget sudah dibilang bagus padahal masih banyak kekurangan hehe. Kalau pengen tahu endingnya berhasil atau nggak silahkan baca sampai end wkwkwk. Ada dua masa depan berbeda disini.

Yong Do Jin316 (All ch): yah jangan benci author jebal~ tetap apa nih? Kyuhyun emang sakit tapi bukan karena itu juga.

 **Thank's To :**

0932715630 | Bee'N'Kyu | HyukRin67 | KLiieff19 | KimRaf | Kira Kim 19 | Kyu4ever | MissBabyKyu | Saryeong | Yong Do Jin316 | Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69 | auliaMRQ | bintang15 | bright16 | | gyuyomi88 | hulanchan | | jihyunelf | kyuchoco13 | ladyelf11 | maykyunie | mmzzaa | nnanissa | oracle88 | rangeralone | readlight | | uixalmt | wcanon | widiantini9 |

 **Kalian bisa menjumpai author di Facebook : Dewi Andriani (Super Junior Fanfiction)-** **sekaligus info-info mengenai Kyuhyun**

 **Kalian bisa menjumpai author di BBM : d1057d69**

 **Kalian bisa menjumpai author di blog : dewisparkyu(titik)wordpress(titik)com** **tempat untuk mempost ff author juga.**

 **Kalian bisa menjumpai author di Line : driani96**


End file.
